Big Time Show Up
by Starbin741
Summary: Jamie Danelle Stone always thought she wasn't living in the right family. Then after her sister died she went and found that she was adopted. She calls a number on a back of a pic. She now knows she is a Knight not a Stone. NOT A SLASH!
1. Prologue

I don't own Big Time Rush so please leave me alone.

* * *

><p>Jamie Stone was a nice girl, but because of this anybody and everybody walked over her. She wanted to change, but because of some people... she just couldn't do it.<p>

Jamie had pale skin, sandy blonde hair that stops at her shoulders where the ends does a flip up instead of being stick straight. Her eyes were something of a jade/sea green, but in the sunlight they gave off a rare green. The lips Stone had were like two pink petals stuck together. Jamie had a fine body, but neglected it sometimes. She stood tall a five feet four inches.

Jamie was very happy with herself. She liked that she was neat, imaginative, creative and organized, but she isn't perfect just normal people. She was clumsy, didn't watch where she was going half the time, and got into trouble with her father almost everyday.

But when her sister, Jane died of an asthma attack at the age of 17, Jamie only had her parents to go to. That's when she discovered a few days later that she was adopted on her 16th birthday. Her parents came out with the truth and called her real mom afterwords

After that phone call, Jamie went to pack her stuff her stuff for the next plane to Los Angeles . If she wasn't happy enough she couldn't wait to meet her brother. Her mom told her that she was pregnant with twins when Kendall was born then came Jamie. Ms. Stone couldn't wait to become Ms. Knight.


	2. Chapter one: Meeting James

I don't own Big Time Rush so please leave me alone.

* * *

><p>Once Jamie got off the plane once it landed her eyes were fixed on the crowd ahead of her. She wanted to meet her mom, brother and sister. She walked deeper into the crowd in attempt to find at least one of them when a strong, firm hand landed on her shoulder. Her head swung fast and saw a at least six foot one inch tall, short brown hair that stopped at the shoulder, very chiseled face with a deep set of hazel eyes.<p>

The guy was wearing a light purple buttoned down shirt where it has been unbuttoned to the fifth button where his black tank-top was very visible. Then semi black washed out jeans that made his blue and white sneakers pop out.

Jamie couldn't come up with a word to say what she saw. Her heart was pounding against the wall of her chest, her mouth was about open enough to drool and her feet wanted to run, but couldn't.

"You're Jamie Danelle Stone , right?" the guy pointed at her with his pointer finger. "Because Kendall's mom told me to pick you up."

"Yeah, I'm Jamie Stone..." Jamie pointed back at the guy "You are..."

The guy took a step back in surprise. He stepped back to where he was standing "I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself! I'm James Diamond!"

Jamie stood now in shock and surprise. My brother knows a star!, Jamie puzzled together in her head, What am I going do to?

James saw the girl he have known for a few minutes frozen with fear. He saw her starting to open her mouth a bit and drool started falling. Oh great, he thought, What am I going to do with her? Wait, I have an idea. James didn't hesitate he just picked up Jamie and basically over his shoulder and picked up her suitcase.

Jamie couldn't really feel anything except James throwing her over his broad shoulder with one arm. Once she pieced herself she was able to say something.

"Put me down, James!" She pounded James' back with her fists... and one of her hands had a ring on a finger.

James began to laugh a bit, "Not till we get to the cab... then I'll put you down."

Jamie was really praying that she was lucky she didn't dress up in a skirt and fancy blouse because she would have more people looking at her than the stares she has now.

Her outfit was black and gray striped shirt because it always rises she had to wear a black tank-top underneath. She wore a pair of semi washed out blue jeans with her favorite pair of black four inch heels.

When she thought it was a lifetime she was pummeled into a limo instead of a cab like James said. Her eyes scanned the limo, but all she saw was empty seats and a mini bar. Once James came in she was about to say something, but James put an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him when three guys came piling in.


	3. Chapter two: Meeting Kendall & Contest

I don't own Big Time Rush so please leave me alone.

* * *

><p>One of the guys looked like her, but his hair was really short kind of disguised by a beige hat. His shirt was long sleeved, black and WHITE compared to her short sleeved, black and GRAY shirt. Both of them were wearing blue jeans, but the guy had a darker, less washed out pair on. They also had black shoes on, but Jamie's was wearing heels the guy was wearing sneakers with red laces.<p>

The one beside her was the same skin tone like her then everything else was different. His hair was black/brown looked slick like wet like in the light. When you reached his forehead his hair went out three inches. He was wearing a dark blue maybe violet jacket with a hood attached then a little bit of his white shirt sticking out. He had black jeans on like James, but his were darker and to match he wore black dress shoes. His eyes were a brown maybe hazel like James' and he had he same smile as Jamie. This guy was a mixture of James and Jamie.

Then the one beside her twin was a Latino colored boy with black hair that was plastered to his head, but yet puffy. He had very dark eyes that showed a hint of brown. He had a smiled that looked like my twin's, but it also leaned on James' as well. He was wearing a red/black stripped vest with a red shirt to match. He wore the same color of pants as the guy beside her Jamie, but they looked a bit lighter in the light. His sneakers were all black too just like the dress shoes the guy had on right beside her.

The three guys looked at James and Jamie liked they were from a different planet. Jamie adverted her eyes from the unknown guys to James who looked back at her and winked. HEr hand clocked a bit at him then he began to speak.

"This is Jamie Danelle Stone... she is known as a Knight instead of a Stone fro now on." He smiled and tightened his hold on her.

Jamie looked around and smiled with her shiny white teeth reaching a hand towards her twin "Hey, Kendall."

Kendall leaned in closer to her and she did the same. The two were just inches away from their noses touching. The two began to stare each other down... a staring contest.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing and Happy Early Halloween!<p>

-Princess.A


	4. Chapter three: Winner, Accpetion & JD

I don't own Big Time Rush so please leave me alone.

* * *

><p>When Jamie was talking on the phone her mom mentioned that her brother has never lost a staring contest before. Jamie has never lost either.. she wasn't planning to lose now.<p>

Once the car started moving the contest just got better. Kendall began to smile at Jamie with determination splattered all over her face.

"You know my name, Jamie." Kendall spoke

"Yeah. Because you're one: You're famous and two: mommy told me." Jamie took a big grin to her face

"Well now we know who we are... did mom mention to tell you that I don't lose at a staring contest?"

"Yeah, but I've never lost either."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that."

"We'll see... try to make me blink."

Kendall put his hands in front of his and her face. He waved them in front of the girl then see if there was a reaction. (Basically either one of them would blink because if the reaction didn't make the person blink the reactor would.) Jamie looked dazed as a Stone... (Get it... Stone and not stone... joke... never mind...) there was no reaction so Kendall shook his head and blinked.

"AH HA!" Jamie sat back in her seat then James wrapped his arm around Jamie like he was doing earlier. "I knew I would win."

Kendall sat in his seat and folded his arms at the chest "Yeah... that was a good match twin sis."

Jamie wanted to make a comeback, but her mouth settled when she heard the words 'twin sis'. So Kendall accepts me as his sister..., she thought, I can feel relaxed around him now. Jamie's cheeks became red like a cherry once she realized that an arm was around her waist again.

Her eyes went for James', but they weren't looking her way. So she looked at his face... studying it for a few seconds. James had the feeling of somebody looking at him. so when he looked around the only person caught looking was Jamie.

"What's wrong?" He asked her

"Huh?" She shook her head then looked at him "What?"

"What's wrong?"

Jamie blinked a few times the responded "Nothing wrong... I'm happy."

"About what? Becoming a Knight instead of a Stone? Kendall accepting you as his sister?"

"Yeah all the above..." Jamie sighed "I now know that the rest of my life will be with my real family where I'm loved, I can express what I feel inside, and laugh with no feeling of laughing when not allowed."

"Was something going on in the old family?" The guy beside me asked then began to speak again "By the way I'm Logan Mitchell and the Latino over there is Carlos Garcia."

Jamie shook Logan's hand and had her eyes zip away from his gluing to the ground. "Nothing... Nothing you should know."

She looked at her brother for a quick second before her eyes were back on the ground. Kendall looked worried there for a second, Jamie sighed and tried to relax her head, I should tell him, but what happened at the OLD HOUSE STAYS THERE.

If Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos knew or knows what happened in that hell house... they would be scarred and shocked for their lives.

* * *

><p>I gotta think that this chapter was maybe my longest by far. Anyways... thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing and Happy Early Halloween!<p>

-Princess.A


	5. Chapter four: Rocque Rocords & The Truth

I don't own Big Time Rush so please leave me alone.

* * *

><p>As the limo pulled up to a curb, Jamie was let out first to see a (at least) seven story building that looked like it had a triangular roof. About a couple meters away there was a triangle object with the writing 'Rocque Records' on it.<p>

Rocque records, Jamie thought, So... my brother is in the music industry... great.

"Kendall..." she looked behind to the limo lacing the voice with fear "Why are we here?"

Kendall looked at her with the most auspicious face he ever had better than the time met Jo Taylor. Kendall didn't say anything, but came closer to her reaching a hand out. She accepted and laced her fingers with his. James, Logan, and Carlos were in the limo when the duo turned around waving the car away. When they turned back towards the building Kendall decided to speak.

"Now at Rocque Records," He pushed the doors open to the building. "Big Time Rush records their songs here for their albums. You're brother here is the leader of Big Time Rush."

"So if you're the leader of BTR then Carlos, Logan, and James are..." Jamie gasped "THE REST OF BTR!"

Kendall nodded his head and smiled "You're right. Me and the other three guys are... Big Time Rush."

My brother and his friends are Big Time Rush!, Jamie held her head with a hand, I'm in love with Big Time Rush!

"Kendall... I'm sooo ecstatic to know that you're part of Big Time Rush because I always have loved their music, but I never knew their names!" Jamie smiled so big that her teeth was very visible.

"That's good!" Kendall eyes went huge and his smile was bigger than ever "I have a fan that's my sister too!"

Jamie felt a wave of happiness and relief over her then came over her brother. This moments and others, Kendall took a deep breath, These are the things that can't be replaced... not in a million years.

When the two walked through a door they saw a black chestnut desk with a name tag like thing saying Gustavo Rocque. Then to their left was a bookshelf that wasn't filled with books, but with pictures of a big man with glasses. The room was filled with the same big man in the pictures, but he was with a woman who was African American.

* * *

><p>Please don't call me racist because I'm not. Anyways... thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing and Happy Early Halloween!<p>

-Princess.A


	6. Chapter five Meeting Gustavo and Kelly

I don't own Big Time Rush so please leave me alone.

* * *

><p>He had pale skin like Jamie, Kendall, and Logan. The guy had a sky blue Paris hat on, black sunglasses, a designer jacket with his beige shirt underneath. He had a goatee mustache and sideburns. He wore black jeans and black dress shoes to match. He was big and stood tall about five feet 11 inches.<p>

The woman right next to him was African American skin toned. Stood tall about the same height as the guy she was standing next to. She had on a red no sleeved, buttoned shirt that was tucked in her black jeans. Jamie and Kendall couldn't tell what shoes she was wearing. Her hair was black, kind of tangled and reached the small of her back.

The two that saw Kendall and Jamie were looking at them like they're not from the planet. The guy who sat at the desk got up.

"DOG!" The guy yelled "WHOSE IS THIS GIRL? WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HER HAND?"

Jamie got really scared and mad at the same time. She doesn't like the fact that this unknown guy called her brother a dog and she wasn't in there for a few seconds then somebody yelled at her. Jamie began to shake and tears started falling down her face.

* * *

><p>Describing Gustavo and Kelly were the hardest thing to ever do! Anyways... thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing and Happy Early Halloween!<p>

-Princess.A


	7. Chapter six: Kendall's protection for JS

I don't own Big Time Rush so please leave me alone.

* * *

><p>"GUSTAVO!" Kendall and the girl yelled at the man<p>

Kendall picked Jamie by her feet and held her bridal style with her head towards his chest. Tears fell against Kendall's chest... Kendall didn't care. The only thing he worried about was making sure his sister was going to be fine.

The girl walked up to Kendall hold Jamie. She touched her shoulder and rubbed it.

"Don't worry about him. I'm Kelly by the way." Kelly had her hand out

"Hi, Kelly. I'm Jamie Danelle Stone... Kendall's long lost twin sister." Jamie shook her hand and smiled weakly.

"That's a nice name." Kelly smiled and walked back to 'Gustavo' and and slapped him hard in the back of the head.

Kendall looked at his sister with the most caring hold in his eyes. I don't think she will like Gustavo, Kendall came to a point, I'm never going to let them be near each other.

Kendall just wanted to walk out the door and call a cab to the Palmwoods. Jamie could tell from her brother's eyes that he wanted to leave.

"You know what Kelly..." Kendall spoke then the two looked up "I'm going to go home and take her with me. I will see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright." Kelly smiled and waved "Bye, Kendall and Jamie."

Jamie looked back and waved backed at Kelly. Kelly's very nice, she took a breath, I don't like Gustavo though.

Kendall was still carrying Jamie when he called the cab. He even laid her head down on his lap. The two were talking and messing with each others hairs. When they got to the Palmwoods Kendall still wanted to carry his sister till the got to 2J.

* * *

><p>I won't be able to update when I don't have a computer so please give me time after today. Anyways... thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing and Happy Early Halloween!<p>

-Princess.A


	8. Chapter seven: Meeting Mom

I don't own Big Time Rush so please leave me alone.

* * *

><p>When Kendall (still carrying Jamie, the fear stricken teen) got to the apartment door he twisted the knob then kicked down the door... not literaly, but got wide open.<p>

Now the living room had an orange couch in the middle of the room. Straight ahead was a hung up flat screen T.V. Right from the couch was a counter top. Now if you were to stand in the middle of the two there would be a hallway. The hall consisted of seven rooms three on each side then one at the end. Except the first door on the left being the bathroom every room was considered a bedroom.

(Kendall and Logan's room was across the bathroom, next to it was James and Carlos', diagonal was Katie's and last at the end of the hall was Mrs. Knight.)

A woman with long, red, curly, hair wearing red lipstick with dark green eyes who was talking to James , Carlos, Logan and a girl who was about 10 on the couch started staring at the duo standing in the doorway. Then the other four followed in suit.

The woman was wearing a red/orange designer, three quarter sleeved shirt, black dress pants that had a rip at the ends and Jamie's exact heels. The woman began to speak.

"Looks like Kendall and Jamie are here." She smiled "Now... Jamie."

Jamie's head turned towards her "Yes?"

"I'm your mother."

* * *

><p>I won't be able to update when I don't have a computer so please give me time after today. Anyways... thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing!<p>

-Princess.A


	9. Chapter eight: Momma Knight's choice

I don't own Big Time Rush so please leave me alone.

* * *

><p>Did she just say..., Jamie thought, She was my mom?<p>

Jamie looked at her for a second then her head turned towards Kendall who nodded and let her gently drop to the floor. She walked to her mom with unsteady feet and legs.

If I ever experienced fear, Jamie came to an conclusion, I was sadly mistaken.

Once Jamie was two feet away from her mom; her mom began to speak.

"Jamie, you know that I don't look like you, Kendall or Katie so I know you're thinking I'm not your mom. I did give birth to you and your two siblings. I know I should have kept you, but I made a deal with you dad... whose dead now-"Momma Knight got interrupted by Jamie

"What deal?" Jamie let tear begin to flow down her face.

"Calm down, sis." 'Katie' rushed over to her side hugging her legs due to how short 'Katie' was.

"The deal. The deal was if I give up one of my twins your dad would stay with me and help with child support. If I decided to keep you and Kendall your dad would have hurt me till I wasn't able to move anymore or be able to take care of you." Momma Knight finished.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME? Is this some kind of joke?" Jamie yelled on the top of her lungs even loud enough that people in the lobby were able to hear her.

Kendall ran over to Jamie and held her close to his CHEST. She couldn't believe that her own mother couldn't have her because of her deceased father! Why could... who were you thinking about?, Jamie screamed in her head, you were just thinking about yourself and not your kid's future! Jamie thought her whole world was starting to cave in until her mother covered her in amrs.

"I might have gave you up, but I love from the then and now. I never wanted you to get hurt. I, Kendall, Katie, Carlos, Logan and James will love you like family."

That's when everybody gave her a giant group hug. She felt wave of happiness rush over the entire group. She can now feel like she belongs somewhere unlike her old family...

I'm not going to think of THAT HOUSE..., Jamie shook her mental head, I will never be returning there!

* * *

><p>I'm sorry but this was supposed to be a big chapter... I gave you chunks and now it's together. I won't be able to update when I don't have a computer so please give me time after today. Anyways... thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing!<p>

-Princess.A


	10. Chapter nine: JD and JDS

I don't own Big Time Rush so please leave me alone.

* * *

><p>After the giant hug, Jamie wanted to leave her room, but the problem was that... she had no clue where it would be!<p>

"Hey, brother!" She looked up to Kendall.

"Yeah, sis?" He smiled down at her "What's up?"

"Where's my room?" Because I want to get everything where I want."

"Well it's the last door on your right."

"You're next to me!" 'Katie' smiled and walked out the front door that was still wide open. "BYE!"

Jamie got a sudden chill up her spine. God, her body shook, If I ever have nightmares... 'Katie' would be to blame!

So Jamie walked towards the door that her brother told that was her room. She had the gut feeling that if she walked in that something would pop out at her. So twisting the knob, walked into the room to find a bed in the far left corner. A table by the bed that had three dresser drawers with a light on top. The room had walls that were tinted teal with a white door, closet and room boarder. The closet was located straight ahead from the gaze from examining the room went to the suitcase which was place on top of the bed.

Alright! Now..., Jamie waked to the suitcase, let's get everything where they should be!

************Few hours later************

Jamie sighed and wiped her head over the forehead, I finally got everything where I wanted it!

The bed had her beige quilt under her black/red designer blanket. The walls were still the same... Jamie wished but couldn't really have posters. Everything... was still the same except the drawers and closet being filled with her clothes. Now when she was living in the old hell house before here she had four books. a diary, sonnets, free verses and stories she write herself. The books were located in the far right corner where light was very dim, but good for writing.

Getting out of where the butt mark left on the bed; she walked over to her stack of books. Everything from my 9th grade year to... now, Gazing at the books, have been located in here... where my deepest secrets run with no fear. She grabbed her diary opening the first page.

"Dear diary,

Today is November 1, 2010... in one year, my whole life will be different... I hope. My mom will finally get the police called on her, dad will be in prison, and Jane... will stop going to the hospital for her asthma. I'm hoping I don't have to deal with my family... Soon this will all be over before I know it... I gotta go, dad is calling me. I hope it's a beating and not sexual assault. Bye."

Jamie felt tears swell up in her eyes. It's been one year..., she wiped the tears that already fell, so everything did change... just in that time frame. As the book was being put away James entered her room.

"Hey, Jamie..." James turned his head to the corner where Jamie was. Is she alright?, he thought as walked over to her, I hope nothing is wrong. "Jamie? You ok?"

Jamie was located on the floor with her face buried into the floor. She looked like she wasn't breathing at all.

What James didn't know is that Jamie was crying and fell asleep on the floor. He rolled her over and leaned his face to see if her chest was rising and lowering. it took a few to tell, but he let a sigh out when she shifted to her side. God girl!, James picked her up, laying her down on the bed, You shouldn't be scaring me like that! James took in Jamie's beauty. It's not like I get to see a girl like you often Jamie, he ran a hand through her hair, You're something special... I can tell. James flinched and twisted his head back when he heard the door open... it was Kendall.

"Dude...!" Kendall smiled when he saw the sight of his twin sleeping on the bed. "Never mind getting her for dinner... Let's let her sleep... she had a long day."

James smiled and ran is hands through her hair one last time, "Alright." James got up and waited till Kendall left to return to Jamie and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

What James also didn't know... Jamie was faking her sleep. She really enjoyed the fact that James had raked his hands through her hair and called her special. Oh how I love been called something special, Jamie sighed and fell asleep for real, James... you're the one whose special.

* * *

><p>I won't be able to update when I don't have a computer so please give me time after today. Anyways... thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing!<p>

-Princess.A


	11. Chapter ten: Birthday

I Don't Own BTR!

* * *

><p>Everybody was out in the living-room, just being very quiet. Katie and Momma Knight went on Vay-Cay while the others were sleeping. James was just getting out of the shower wearing nothing but blue, washed out knee caps, jeans with a black belt.<p>

Logan was on his laptop writing a mini novel he told Jamie. He was wearing a red, v-neck shirt, black jeans, and those red, gold, and white sneakers that James and him fought over. Jamie bought both of them a pair, but to this day Logan is the only one who will wear them.

Carlos was wearing a blue short sleeved and white chest t-shirt. Loose black jeans were around his legs and white sneakers.

(Where's Kendall and Jamie? Well today is their birthday so they're sleeping in.)

"We should give Jamie a party!" Carlos pounced on James who was about to sit on the couch.

"Come on!" James pushed Carlos off and wiped himself off with the towel he was carrying "It's Jamie AND Kendall's birthday today. They're twins you know."

"Yeah, but it's also day two of Jamie being here!" The Latino smiled peering his eyes out from the couch "It's also the day where Jamie feels like she is actually home!"

Logan shut his laptop closed and smiled "I guess, Carlos. I mean she has only been here for a day and she seems a little shaken up."

"Oh please!" Jamie rose her voice in a prissy tone, walking out to the living room with her pink background, blue/brown/green polka dot top and pants. She had a hand running through her messed up hair and glasses were plastered to face. "I've been here long enough to know what I'm up against... and I know that me and Carlos are going to have issues while he's here and not on tour."

Carlos was showing a really upset face ,which my Jamie break out into a smile, got up and stood right in front of her. He stood about two inches taller than the girl right in front of him.

"I bet you're thinking that you wish you were as tall as the other guys, but sadly... " Jamie paused, stood on her tiptoes, and whispered in Carlos' ear "You're not."

Carlos backed away as quick as he got there; face red hot, the he decided to speak. "Don't you criticize my height! I'm short, but I'm not your short!"

Jamie licked her lips and sighed, "I guess you're right..., but we both know that I win this conversation."

Carlos looked at the ground then back at her. They both shook their heads and smiled when they saw Kendall enter the kitchen. He was wearing the same thing as James, but black jeans with washed out knee caps and no belt... because he's cool like that!

"Hey, Happy birthday brother!" Jamie ran up to him, tackling him to the floor with a bear hug

Kendall landed on the floor with a thump loud enough that the lobby heard it causing Katie to rush herself up the stairs of the hotel. Jamie was completely fine because her brother blocked her fall.

"T-T-Thanks, sister." He stammered as he was recollecting his thoughts "H-H-Happy birthday as well."

"Thanks!" Jamie smiled and got herself up reaching a hand out for Kendall "You want up or you going to sit round all day?"

He grabbed her hand and dusted himself off. Then Jamie walked to her room to change and Kendall went to get a bowl of cereal.

'That was nuts!' Jamie shut her door putting a hand over her heart feeling it beat fast in her palm. 'I guess today is going to be a crazy birthday...'

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing!<p> 


	12. Chapter 11: Jamie's feeling's Truth

I Don't Own BTR!

* * *

><p>Jamie headed for her closet. She grabbed a electric purple tank top, a black dress up v-neck over shirt, and blue jeans that were exactly like James, but bell bottomed. She put them on, stood right in front of her full body mirror, and smiled broadly for the first time.<p>

'I can smile this big for the first time and say that I'm damn cute!'

She twisted herself on her right heel seeing her back. As she was doing this Kendall entered the room. He got on a gray designer long sleeved shirt along with his jeans. Jamie saw him in her mirror and her face turned red; hiding her face from him.

"You didn't see me do that!" She geeked out and ran to her bed, but didn't feel her mattress... she felt an arm out to catch her.

She looked up and saw Kendall holding her in the famous tango move, but less romantic. He lifted her up and caressed her cheek.

"You don't have to hide what you're feeling." He grasped her waist and pulled her into a hug "I don't completely understand what happened at that house, but I'll do anything I can to make you forget... it's my job as a brother you know."

"I show my emotions, but I fake them just for nobody to feel bad for me." Jamie muffled into his shirt but, he understood her.

Her face was already red from showing her feeling now she was touched by her brother's little speech that she began letting tears flow out their sockets. Kendall knew that Jamie was crying and he rubbed soothing circles on her back whispering "Everything will be alright. Nothing will come to hurt you again."

Once they broke apart, Jamie looked at her brother, wiped her tears and whispered "Thank you."

Kendall answered back the same way "You're welcome."

********A few minutes later********

Kendall and Jamie walked out of her room holding hands like brother and sister. As soon as they entered the living room Katie busted in wearing a bright orange shirt, black jeans, and orange/white shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"I heard a thump earlier!"

Kendall and Jamie exchanged looks and said "We're the ones who did it!" raising their free hands in the air.

Katie looked at their hands and cocked her head to one side. "Why are you two holding hands like a couple?"

Kendall and Jamie looked at their cupped hands in the other's. Jamie flushed and coughed in her fist. Her brother, on the other hand, was looking straight into Katie's eyes. He walked over to Katie and lowered his face to hers.

"You know that I love you and Jamie but..." Kendall whispered in the smaller girl's ear "Jamie was expressing her feelings towards a mirror... exploring how cuter she looked to herself. This is when I entered her room to tell her that we were leaving. She got very scared and ran to bed but, I caught her before she even reached the bed frame. She was upset and I soothed her with a comfort sentence or two then she let out any tears that were scared to come out. Jamie said she shows her feeling but hides or fakes them. She will eventually show her happiness and other emotions but, for now, she'll hide or fake for now."

"Thanks for telling me." Katie whispered back "I'll keep that in mind."

They broke apart and saw that James was smiling at Jamie and she was looking towards Kendall whispering to Katie. Kendall walked back to Jamie, who looked confused, nodding his head and Jamie followed in suit.

'I'm now sure that Katie and Kendall are the only ones who know that my emotions are hidden/faked, Jamie concluded, but, nobody... I mean **_NOBODY_** will know why I hide or fake them!'

Jamie was out in her dreamland. She walked over to the windows and looked below her to see the pool full of people. She imagined that she was able to laugh and splash around instead of being hidden away.

'I hate my old family...' She sighed and turned around to see next to her was Logan on his laptop, Carlos with James on the couch playing a video game, Kendall sitting on the diner like chair humming, and Katie walking out the door when Jamie saw Gustavo waltzing in with Kelly.

Kelly was the first to notice her sitting and staring at them so she walked over and grabbed Jamie's hand.

"Hey, Jamie." Kelly smiled and Jamie did the same to be polite

"Hi, Ms. Kelly."

"Can you follow me outside so we can talk?"

Jamie nodded her head and followed her while Gustavo stayed with the boys who were now looking intently at him.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing!<p> 


	13. Chapter 12: Jamie and Kendall's feelings

I Don't Own BTR!

* * *

><p>Gustavo was always known as stubborn and loud but, he was going to be calm and collected as he was about to say something.<p>

"You know dogs I always be loud when I announce something but, I have to say that we're going on tour." He said with confidence

Kendall was completely frozen with spoon still in his mouth. James was the same but, he dropped the controller. Logan typed a few words on the laptop and shut quickly enough that it was on his fingers. Carlos was the most controlled in the state of shock. He was just staring at Gustavo like he was an alien.

* * *

><p>********Meanwhile outside********<p>

Kelly put her hands on Jamie's shoulders and lightly smiled. "You know Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan are BTR. They do stuff that most people wish they could do."

"Yeah" Was all Jamie could say

"Well in two days they are going on tour for a year or 6 months. You should have known something like this might happen." Kelly was chocking on air in throat

'Just saying this to Jamie is killing me inside...' Kelly gulped 'I can understand if she cries or even laughs saying "Are you joking?"'

But what came next was just "Yeah... I know." from Jamie.

* * *

><p>********Back inside**********<p>

"A YEAR?" Kendall got up to Gustavo's face "I can't let my twin sister who knew me for four days alone!"

"I'm sorry Kendall." Gustavo touched His shoulders "If you want to keep the dream you have then you have to go."

With that Gustavo left tagging Kelly along with him. Jamie entered the room like it was an atomic bombing site; seeing the damage. The guys were holding their breaths waiting for Jamie to say something or at least do _**SOMETHING **_then _**NOTHING**_...

'My brother leaving me, Jamie sulked in her thoughts, he is leaving me... after seeing me for four day... _**He's**__** leaving**.'_

"Jamie?" James spoke up trying to get her attention but, she didn't look up at him... (I don't think she had heard him.)

She just walked to her room in silence... scuffing her feet along, arms just dangling down, but her head was held up high just looking straight. Her door was shut so quietly that a mouse wouldn't even hear it.

* * *

><p>********Jamie's room********<p>

She plopped on her bed, head down on the pillow. She thought her life was going well until she got the news. Her thoughts were now in a daze... her big pink dairy came up to her and opened to an entry she wrote.

* * *

><p>Date: Nov. 1, 2011<p>

Today, my sister Jane died of an asthma attack. I was trying to help her live, but she didn't want to suffer anymore so I asked her what was going to happen to me. She told me that I had to look in mom's old high school book... I'll find something valuable. Then like that she was gone... gone forever. So after she died at the hospital I told mom and dad. They came to see her, but dropping me off first. After they left the drive way I went upstairs into the attic. I looked in boxes for one hour and found mom's old high school book. When I opened it, it had an adoption paper. I saw who it was for and I was shocked when I saw it had my name on it. I found out I was adopted and my real mom wasn't who I thought it was. I looked on the back and saw that there was a number on the back so I called. That's when I found out that I'm a Knight instead of a Stone. I'll meet my real family... I gotta go. Bye.

Love, Jamie Danelle Knight (Stone)

* * *

><p>Jamie blinked at her diary and smiled when she thought everything was turning around only to know that life is biting back at her.<p>

'I should've known that life was just full of BS,' She sighed 'Cause my life hates me... everybody will leave me behind and won't care.'

Now she was dreaming that she was on a ledge starting to fall over. When she got close to the ground her eyes blinked open.

She looked around and found her diary on the floor still, but her eyes were filled with tears and the four guys were inside. Kendall holding her hand, Logan on the end of the bed, James sitting down in front of the door, and Carlos by the closet doors... they were all sleeping.

* * *

><p>********While back ago********<p>

The four boys were shocked that Jamie was completely fine. Carlos and James bodies shook with fear. Logan and Kendall just looked at each other and shook like the other two.

"I'm scared that she would do something hasty." James looked at the other three, mostly Kendall, who went wide eyed.

"I'm scared of her in general now!" Carlos coward behind Logan who put his knuckles up to his lips.

Kendall went in front of the three and put his hands up in the air "Calm down!"

"Calm down?" James got up to him "Jamie just scared me half-way to death!"

"Well, let's check up on her and see if she's ok." Kendall smiled and turned walking to Jamie's room... closely the other three were following.

When they entered her room, they saw a small girl huddled into a ball wrapped up in her covers. She looked like she could sleep the whole entire day, but our fours boys didn't know that she would wake up later.

"She's asleep, Kendall." Logan put his hand forward and smiled, walking away till Carlos pulled him back by pulling on his shoulder.

Logan, Carlos and James looked at Kendall as he walked up to Jamie. When he was just about to sit down, her body shifted to her face towards him. He backed first then once Kendall knew it was safe he sat right next to her. He touched Jamie's delicate face like it was glass; almost breaking underneath his touch. The other three were moved by Kendall's actions that Carlos was about to cry.

"Dude!" He whispered, sniffled and patted his helmet "I'm going in, but I'm by the closet!"

Like the Kendall and Carlos were in the room. Logan and James were at the doorway still. Logan was about to cry too so he sat next Kendall; wiping any tears that fell in the process. James felt out numbered so he entered the room; shutting the door behind him quietly that someone knew a door was closing. Kendall was just touching his sister's face and teared a bit knowing he has to leave soon... without her tagging along. He started

'There is so much I want to say to Gustavo to bring you along, Jamie, but I know he won't listen to me or the others.' Kendall looked at the three boys who dozed off 'I hope that he'll change his mind... I hope' and like that he fell asleep like everybody else.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing!<p> 


	14. Chapter 13: Jamie's Reaction

I Don't Own BTR!

* * *

><p>********Jamie's room (now)********<p>

Jamie looked at the clock beside her and it read 2:30 P.M. She saw her brother beside her, James at the end of the bed, Logan at the door and Carlos by the closet. All four men, (In Jamie's world they're boys.), were sleeping in their places. Then she had this wild idea of waking them up.

Jamie kicked James' head, slapped Kendall's head, throw her pillow at Logan, and walk up and slap Carlos. She exactly did that. They were groaning and moaning , but they saw that Jamie was in the middle of the room, hands on her hips and cracking a smile. After they stopped everything, they were waiting for Jamie to say something.

Jamie looked at the boys eyes, her heart started pounding really hard, eyes started to swell with tears and fell with no sound. As the boys saw the tears, they remained silent. Kendall was feeling something like sympathy for his sister crying over him. He went over to Jamie and grasped her in a hug so deep she was covered by him.

Then the other three were upset for the twins so they got into the hug. Jamie was just hidden in the middle out of the four corners the guys got covered. Words weren't for this moment till Momma Knight came through the front door yelling...

"I have something for the birthday girl and boy! Come out out where ever you are!"

"Way to ruin a freaking good moment, mom." Jamie spoke out of the people in her room.

"Yeah, I guess" Kendall stood up and lifted Jamie with him holding each others hand. "Let's go see what it is."

"Yeah." Jamie shook her head and smiled. "Come on guys!"

The other three were so shocked about her rebound from upset then to happy that they stood frozen for two seconds then moved out of the room, hustling behind the birthday twins.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing!<p> 


	15. Chapter 14: Kendall and Jamie

I Don't Own BTR!

* * *

><p>********The Living Room********<p>

Jamie and Kendall were just holding hands and smiling like usual when they entered the living room. The were just going to pretend everything was fine... for the moment. As Carlos, James and Logan saw the two out there happy as a normal brother & sister... they knew it wouldn't last long.

'It's so heartening to see them act so family like when they're going to be separated again...' James folded his arms and face went to a teacher's when they're looking at a kid who's in trouble 'Jamie doesn't even know that... I like her... she might not ever know.'

Kendall and Jamie saw two presents on the table. Both were about 1 1/2 inches tall and 1 inch wide. They looked like necklace boxes. Jamie gave Momma Knight the 'what is this' look and she gestured to open it. Jamie was the first one to open hers.

The necklace she got was a medium size hear with a very thin sliver chain. On the back of the heart had the letters "KJKJLC" and on the front was "KDMG". When Jamie opened the heart she saw a picture of Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James on one side. Momma Knight and Katie were on the other.

Jamie began to cry. She has never had a present this good handed to her before. Her hands were covering mouth, tears just pouring from her eyes just like they were back in her room.

"I thought you might like it." Katie smiled as she hugged Jamie

"I do!" Jamie wiped her tears and hugged Katie "I'll wear it always!"

Kendall opened his necklace next. His was on a very thin sliver chain too with a medium cross on it. The cross had words instead of letters on it. It read "Jamie Danelle Stone" on the front and the back was "5/1/11- Sister for life." Kendall was stunned that his twin sister's name was carved into his necklace. So when he opened his cross he saw two pictures like Jamie's but one was of Jamie when she got to the apartment. The other was Kendall holding Jamie's hand smiling happily more than he ever was with Jo.

"I love it." Kendall breathed and he took in the necklace "Like Jamie said 'I'll wear it always.' I love you, guys."

That's when Jamie, Momma Knight, Katie and the rest of the boys came and hugged everybody.

'Moments like this aren't going to last very long... it will be ruined along with everything... in two days...' Jamie began to feel like her breath was caught in her throat, drying up every second that passed on by.

"Let me get dinner set up and cooking." Momma Knight smiled and walked to her bags from the supermarket "Jamie, do you want to help me?"

She looked at her mom and slightly smiled "No thanks... Katie can help..." Jaime walked away from the group and headed towards the front door "I need time with my necklace... I'll be at the pool if you need me."

Like that Jamie was out the door. The four boys were left cold by her reaction. They knew that she just still needed time alone... by herself. While the other three guys went to do something else, James managed to go down stairs to talk to Jamie.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing!<p> 


	16. Chapter 15: JS and JD kiss backs down?

I Don't Own BTR!

* * *

><p>********Pool********<p>

'Why does this happen to me?' Jamie walked to the closest pool seat near the exit if she needs to make a getaway 'I don't ever deserve this... not ever...'

Jamie sat down and closed her eyes. She pictured the pool just filled with her new brother, sister and friends.

********Jamie's dreamland********

Kendall and Katie were swimming in lines, racing each other. Carlos was about to jump off the diving board, Logan was on the edge telling Carlos that he was going to hurt himself, but Carlos wasn't listening. Last, James... Jamie couldn't see him around. She sat up and quickly turned her head around to find him. Before she even realize she was wearing a one piece blue bathing suit.

It was a v neck but didn't show any cleavage. One side wrapped on to the other with four light blue buttons to hold it.

Jamie saw a basic black towel on the chair so she grabbed it and wrapped it around her. It covered the whole body and some of her legs. As she walked out to the lobby, she thought it might be busy, but it wasn't. This really brought on the question 'What the h-e double hockey sticks is going on here?' to her mind. As Jamie turned around walking back to the pool her glasses were taken off her face, making her trance out back into real life.

********Back to the real world********

Jamie looked to the back of her and saw that James was holding her glasses.

"Give me back my glasses, James." She hissed smiling slightly hoping it will make him not bother her anymore.

"Not till you speak about us and our world tour." James smiled and held the glasses high up in the air.

"I don't want to!" Jamie snapped; turning her head back trying to hold back tears

"You know you're acting like a kid right now?" James said as he put her glasses back on her face

Jamie turned her head back to the boy talking to her. She couldn't believe _**The James Diamond** _just told her that she was acting like a kid. Jamie shook it off and relaxed as James sat down on the chair left to her.

Secretly, she has fallen for James, but is doing a great job of not showing signs. James has shown a couple towards her to make it very obvious. It's just when both of them are awake; they can't even get close due to Kendall.

'Kendall will never let me go out with James.' Jamie sighed 'I mean we look like a good couple from my point of view.'

James wanted to hold Jamie right then and there; saying that he likes her, but reality can be a real b***h! He's going to be leaving her soon anyways for tour. He doesn't have the time for Jamie. Jamie has the time for him, but because of tour their dreams of being together are slowly disappearing in the wind.

Jamie wishes she was being held or holding hands with James right now, so she reached her left hand out touching James' that were on his lap. He looks up to see Jamie smiling and blushing a bit. He responds by lacing his hand with Jamie's and creating his own blush that was redder than hers.

"I think we can skip **_all _**cheesy lines about love in movies." James smiled "And get to the three words that been on our mind for a bit now."

Jamie nodded. She got up to James' ear and whispered "You know what... you're right. I love you."

James' hands reached up to Jamie's ears, pushing her blonde hair back behind. He smiles so deep that Jamie's heart is starting to beat fast. Her eyes drop slowly as James whispers "I love you, too."

Coming closer to her face, James jerks back and Jamie opens her eyes. James falls onto the floor and Jamie starts to come closer.

"James, what's wrong?" She asked messing with her necklace as she stands over James' head

"I'm sorry, Jamie." James sighs "I'll never forget you while on tour... neither will your brother, but to the point."

James got up and began walking to the elevators "I can't be seen as your bf before tour. I just can't take the heartbreak." He said this without looking back at Jamie till he had to face her when he got in the elevator.

James mouthed 'I love you.' as the doors were closing. As the doors closed and James was going back to the room, Jamie's heart began to crash. People thought they heard glass breaking, but it was Jamie's heart. Tears began flowing out like waterfalls not caring who saw. The person she loved was about to kiss her, but can't because of heartbreak and tour.

'Come to think about it,' Jamie thought 'I wouldn't be able to take it as he leaves I'll think about his kiss... and miss him more... I wouldn't be able to take him leave either.'

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing!<p> 


	17. Chapter 16: Surprised?

I Don't Own BTR or Xbox or IPhone. (By the way... if I never mentioned it... James is wearing a red/pinkish, rolled up, buttoned sleeves, black buttoned down shirt.

* * *

><p>********Back in 2J********<p>

"I'm back!" James yelled "Did you miss me?"

"No." Kendall said as he got out the hallway going to the kitchen "It was rather quiet while you were gone."

"Well!" James huffed crossing his arms over his chest "I missed you guys!"

"We... I mean... I didn't." Kendall gone out of the kitchen holding a ham, cheese and mayo sandwich then sitting on the couch "Where did you go off to again?"

James sat next to the shorter boy, with complicated look that played on his face. James needed to tell Kendall. He was right about the heartbreak, but he still wanted to be in touch with his sister. Nothing would stop him loving her, tour or not, he will always love her.

'I went to see and talk to your sister.' James thought but actually said "I walked in the park."

Kendall finished his sandwich and smiled "You walked by yourself..." Kendall paused picking up the remote turning on the game channel to play Xbox "In the park?"

James shook his head, laughing while looking at the floor, and hand rubbing his neck "I guess you can say that."

Kendall began playing a shooting game like Call of Duty: World at War... but it was WWI he was playing though. (I don't even think Call of duty has ever made WWI.) He paused the game to look at at James with bugged out eyes and mouth slightly opened.

"Are you sure? Because what you're doing... just told me that you're lying." He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

James mentally cursed at giving himself away so easily. He sat back to the couch then turned his head towards the blonde next to him.

"Well I was talking to Jamie-" He interrupted when Jamie ran into the room holding a black pantech ease phone in her hands.

"KENDALL! JAMES!" She squealed "I got a cell phone!" She put the cell phone right in front of their faces.

"And you gave her a cell phone?" Kendall asked as he pointed the thing "Is this what you were trying to tell me?"

"Yeah!" James smiled "I gave a cell phone! Now she can talk to any of us while we're on tour... not missing us one bit." He looked at Jamie and winked at her.

"Alright." Kendall shrugged his shoulders "Here's my number. Call to make sure."

So Jamie called his cell and it rung. She then got James' number.

********Dinner table********

"So how was the birthday boy and girl's day?" Momma Knight asked

Kendall and Jamie exchanged looks at each other then Jamie looked at James, then back at her mother.

"I can say mine was ok, I guess." Jamie smiled as she took a bite of her salmon. "Kendall?"

Kendall looked up from taking a bit. Everybody was looking at him. He finished his bite and began to speak.

"It was a good day. Even better knowing my new sister enjoyed it." He smiled at her and she smiled back bigger than he has ever seen.

"Jamie." Logan spoke up and she flicked her back to the left "I heard that James got you a cell phone."

"Yeah he did!" She went in her pockets to reveal the black pantech ease that (Logan) got her. "Here it is!"

Logan studied the phone _he_ got her, but he knew why James faked of giving it to her. He wanted to make sure it was still in good shape like he gave it to her.

"Nice, Jamie. Don't forget to add your mom, me, and Carlos to your contacts." He handed the phone back to her.

"Alright!" She smiled and then added her mom, Logan and Carlos in the matter of two minutes.

********Clean-up (8:00)********

James and Jamie were in charge of clean up. She washed dishes while he dried and put them away. When Jamie got to the last dish she handed it to James like she did with the other dishes, but didn't really garb it right away.

"James..." She said gritting her teeth "James!"

She didn't bother turning around to know that he was texting her a message from his IPhone and then staring at the back of her head.

"Ok, James... If you don't take this I'll-" She got pulled behind her into a hug from James still holding the yellow rag in his hand.

Jamie looked up to see James resting his head on her head, smelling her hair. Nothing could ruin the moment they were sharing. His arms around her waist, smelling her hair, her heart beating slowly and calm.

"Jamie." James whispered "I don't want to go on tour. I want to stay here, in this moment, holding you like this forever."

"I know." Jamie followed in suit, tears threatening to come out "Even if I could come along... I wouldn't be able to be with you. Kendall would never allow it. You and I both know it's true."

He just held Jamie tighter, but so gentle she was able to breathe still. Both of them knew the truth, but the truth was ugly... very ugly.

********Hallway********

For them they didn't notice somebody was watching them. It was Logan. Logan knew about James liking Jamie, but he knows it all too well. For he likes Kendall and James likes Jamie. Logan will have the chance to tell Kendall and he hopes James will kiss Jamie. (Yes, he knows that James backed away from Jamie from the first kiss.)

********Kitchen********

James turned Jamie around to face him. His arms around her waist and her arms around his. (She's short so leave her alone.) They looked into each other's eyes. James leans in close to her that their noses are touching. She smiles the best she can without laughing. Their blushes are the same so are their hearts.

Jamie's eyes slowly drop as he comes closer. The their mouths inter lock with each other in a deep, fiery passion. James pulls Jamie closer to him. His tongue traces her lips and she grants permission. As they fight for power they here Logan say "Hey, Kendall!"

They broke up quickly, Jamie hands James the bowl that was already dried, and ready to be put away. Then Kendall enters the room, noticing something about the atmosphere... just looking at James and Jamie gave something off.

"Did I come in on a bad time?" The blonde asked as James put the last dish away "Because I'll come back later."

"No." Jamie spoke up looking up to him smiling her big smile "I was just about to get ready for bed."

"Me too." James put the washrag away and walked out of the kitchen then quickly turned around to grab the IPhone "I can't forget about this!"

********Living room/Kitchen********

Jamie and Kendall nodded and watched him walk away into the bathroom. Jamie walked out too then her brother said... (like an anime walkaway)

"You like James don't you?"

Jamie turned around "I don't."

'You're telling such a lie!' Jamie kicked herself mentally 'sooner or later he'll know about you and James!'

"You do too. How I entered the room and both you wouldn't even look at each other. At the dinner table you both looked at each other for about five seconds then back at mom. Then when you were gone James said he was talking to you then you entered about you getting a cell phone... he totally faked it." Kendall smiled putting his hands on his hips

"So... that has nothing to explain it!" Jamie snapped her twig

'Oh god!', Jamie gasped 'I just yelled at my brother!'

Jamie covered her mouth in horror. Kendall stood there frozen. Everything was almost like frozen in time. Nobody yelled at anybody unless they were really upset.

"Jamie." Kendall came up to her and hugged her "You like James and he likes you... in matter of fact I think he loves you."

Jamie hugged her brother back and smiled in his shoulder. "Yeah. And it was Logan who got me the phone."

Kendall looked at her and smiled "Well you'll text me and James tonight." He walked into his room then turned around to see Jamie standing watching him "Don't worry. I give my blessings for the relationship." Then he walked into his room with the words "Goddamn it!"

Jamie was really happy that her brother gave full support overall.

'Now I can date James with no worries... but until he comes back from tour.' She dropped her head a bit then smiled when she'll try to convince Gustavo.

********10:00********

"Bedtime!" Momma Knight yelled as she was standing outside her door then shut it realizing everybody is in bed sleeping. "Well that wasn't too hard."

She shuts her door and James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Jamie are texting each other.

JD: Hey, I love you. I always will. I'll miss you everyday.

JK: Hey, I love you too. I'll miss you as well.

JD: Hey

JK: Hey Jamie

JD: I prefer a different name then yours. Like sweetheart or something that isn't your name.

JK: Right. Ok, sweetheart.

JD: Yea. Are you even tired yet?

JK: Not right now... I went to bed around 12 am at my old house

'If I was lucky.' Jamie thought

_New message from Kendall Knight _

KK: Hey sis.

JK: Hey

_New message from James Diamond _

JD: Lucky... I don't fall asleep till around that time!

JK: That's happens to me. I fall asleep once I hit my pillow.

_New message from Kendall Knight_

KK: What are you doing? Texting James and me?

JK: No... Maybe. I was talking to Carlos, but he fell asleep already.

_New message from James Diamond _

JD: Are you lying down? Because you would be touching your pillow.

JK: I faked it for mom. I have my light on and was writing in my diary before you texted me.

_New message from Kendall Knight _

KK: I'm tired... I'm going to sleep k?

JK: Night brother!

KK: Night sis

_New message from James Diamond_

JD: You write?

JK: Yeah, but it's poetry and short stories.

JD: Really? I should them sometime! :)

JK: If I will let you!

JD: Alright I won't read them! But hey I love you, Jamie :-*

JK: I love you too. :-*

JD: I heard you and Kendall talking about me. Was it important?

JK: Yea... Kendall has gave his blessings to the relationship... heck he thinks you're in love with me!

JD: I don't blame him! I am in love with you! *laces fingers with your fingers and kisses your hand*

JK: *Kisses your lips and rests head on your chest* I'm tired... I wish I was doing this now instead of being in my room.

JD: Carlos is asleep... I'm sure Logan fell asleep as well along with Kendall. Momma Knight and your sis has already hit the hay... I'll try to escape from my room. I mean you're right across from us.

JK: Yea... but I don't want you to get into trouble if somebody finds you sleeping with me.

JD: I don't care. I just want to be with you tonight.

JK: Alrighty then.

James got out of bed. He was so lucky that he didn't have to move across a bed to reach the door. He was in a white t-shirt and black cotton pants. He opened the door and shut it quietly behind him. Now getting through the hallway was the hard part. In the middle of the hall it creaked and Momma Knight would cop the person's ass for being out of bed. So he half ran/walk like a gazelle to Jamie's room. Happily smiling when he opened the door to see her writing in her diary. James closed the door behind him leaning on it.

"Hey you." She smiled closing her book, pushing it away from her as possible.

"Hey." He said

James walked up to Jamie and reached a hand out to her. She grabbed it and was pulled up to him. Her back was arched and they both were smiling like fools. James laced his hands with Jamie's and he leaned down to kiss her. She gladly accepted it.

When they broke for air, James picked up Jamie bridal style and laid down with her head on his chest.

"Is it better like this?" He asked

"Yeah." she kissed his cheek "Much better."

They both fell asleep in each other's arms last night enjoying the last night he'll sleep in the same building and/or room for a year.

* * *

><p>Ok to attract more readers I decided to add Kogan! If you don't like Kogan, but like Dimtone (James and Jamie) You can skip Kogan... I don't care. Thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing!<p> 


	18. Chapter 17: Dimtone and Kogan fluff

I Don't Own BTR!

* * *

><p>********8:00 am********<p>

Jamie woke to the sound of her door closing. Her eyes immediately woke up when she felt the spot next to her. She needed to see the boys before they were out the door. Jamie grabbed a ruffled, layered, gold leopard print beige main color shirt, blue jeans, black heels, gold bracelet, and gold tear drop with a pearl in the middle with her heart locket. She wasn't willing to lose James like that and not without a fight! If it has to make Gustavo go to his knees and plead mercy... she'll do it for James, and her brother.

When she ran out of her room she slipped on her heels fell right in front of James. He was wearing a black three quarter sleeved shirt, tight semi washed out blue jeans, black dress shoes and an army type necklace around his neck.

Her brother was beside him holding his laugh. Kendall was wearing blue/white plaid shirt, white buttons with glasses hanging, gray/greenish semi tight pants and white sneakers.

Logan was still typing on his laptop. Logan was wearing black/white, horizontal stripped, short sleeved shirt, blue denim jacket, kind of bright loose blue jeans, and black dress shoes.

Last and for all, out Latino friend Carlos was watching T.V. He was wearing a black jacket with sliver buttons, two pockets on the chest, a medium purple decorated shirt, gray loose jeans an purple/gray sneakers. He looked at James, Jamie and Kendall ready to burst into laughs covering his mouth with one hand.

"Having fun?" James asked kind chuckling reaching a hand out for Jamie

"Kind of." She smiled dusting herself off "I heard somebody opening and closing my door."

"Sorry." Logan said as he shut his laptop "I was just checking to see if you were awake or not."

"It's ok, but I kind of realized that my visitor left and I thought he was leaving... without saying goodbye." Jamie flicker her eyes towards James then he gave the million dollar smile to just make it a brush off, but Jamie just continued to give him the cold stare.

'If your going to smile like that when I'm angry at you...' She thought as she was still staring 'It's not going to work.'

When James caught on to Jamie giving the cold stare he decided to spice it up a little.

'If she is giving me the cold stare... ' James sighed then smiled 'Let's make it into a staring contest.'

So there it was... Jamie and James having a staring contest. Just two feet away from each other, staring at each other.

James got closer to about one foot away from Jamie. Her heart began to beat really fast, blush started rushing to her face, and eyes plastered James' eyes. Both of them were sweating, Jamie's was more obvious than James.

Now James was so close to Jamie that her arms from the elbow up were on his chest. His arms were around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Was this contest just an excuse to have me close to you?" Jamie asked trying to get out of James python like grip, but sadly couldn't. "Because it's kind of working."

"Kind of." He looked down at her, leaned down and kissed her.

His eyes were closed and she won a contest with her boyfriend. She closed her eyes two seconds later and kissed him back. They broke when they heard Kendall cough.

Jamie laughed a bit and James rubbed his neck with one hand then slyly smiled at Kendall... he wasn't happy, but he knows that James and Jamie are just starting a relationship.

'Things will cool down (romantically) after a few days or couple weeks when we're on tour.' Kendall shook his head

"So what are your plans for today guys?" Jamie asked as she got out of James' grip and sat down right next Carlos on the couch.

"Well, to get ready to leave tomorrow." Logan said as he came behind her head "Remember?"

Unfortunately Jamie didn't forget... she wanted to but she couldn't. She wanted to say something, _** anything** _for them to stay. Jamie can't do anything now.

'It's pointless' she thought as she stared at the T.V 'I can't stop my brother, my boyfriend, Carlos, Logan from leaving and I can't go with them... It's pointless to do anything at this point... pointless.'

"Are you ok, Jamie?" Carlos pushed her shoulders to get her attention

Jamie swung her head towards him and smiled "Yeah... when I'm quiet... that's when you know... I go two ways with this!" She got up from her seat and stood right below the T.V.

Jamie managed to get the boys attention and all four sat down on the couch looking intently at her.

"Alright!" She put her hands on her hips "If I stare at anything or anyone and I just got done with a serious matter... I'm dangerous. If it wasn't really serious that's when I'm thinking about my day."

"Oh." They all said in unison and Jamie just shook her head.

Then on time Gustavo and Kelly entered he room, almost busting the door down.

"DOGS!" He yelled and send chills up Kelly and Jamie's spines "WE NEED TO GET AT THE STUDIO! PRONTO!"

"Can you watch your mouth?" Jamie yelled, but softer than him "Because I _**was** _talking to them!"

"And you are?" He asked with hand gestures "Because I don't remember even seeing you!"

"I'm Jamie Danelle Stone! Kendall's long lost sister!" She pointed at Gustavo making him jerk back a bit "You met me three days ago!"

Now Kendall knew to keep Jamie away from Gustavo, but it's all her fault that she stood up to him. The boys gave their most scared look they ever had and Kelly was with them.

"Now I remember you!" Gustavo stood his ground and Jamie stood in her little spot "You were the girl Kendall was holding!"

"Yeah and you're the guy who called my brother, my boyfriend, Carlos and Logan dogs!" She jumped up onto the couch arm at yelled right in front of Gustavo's face.

"And you're the girl who is just the opposite of Kendall!" A white haired, six foot guys came in smiling.

He was wearing a blue suit, and with FBI agent like bodyguards. The guy almost scared the living daylights out of everybody even Jamie.

"What?" Kendall said slightly standing. "She's my twin... two minutes apart!"

"It fun to see her!" he said "I'm Griffin." He shook Jamie's hand

"Hi!" She smiled "So what about the tour?"

"You're going!" He clapped his hands together "Since you're dating James... you're with him! Logan is with Kendall. Carlos is with Gustavo and Kelly!"

'Really?" Gustavo yelled "I have everything ready!"

"Sorry! Change it and now or you're fired!" He said that and left the room.

All that was left was cheering and applause. Jamie will never forget the moment turned that her life (with her new bf) got turned around!

********10:00 am********

Everything was packed into three tour buses. Kendall/Logan were in the middle behind Carlos/Kelly/Gustavo and in front of James/Jamie. Everybody was ready to go and hit the road, but the one who wanted them to stay isn't ready at all... all her emotions are building up.

Jamie sat at the window seat and stared out to the horizon. James brings his suitcase by the door ad saw Jamie on the corner of his eye. They both were strangely on the same page... they would have rocky moments.

"Hey." James sat in front of Jamie looking into her eyes "I think I can tell you're unsure about all this."

She looking into James' eyes without blinking lacing her words with worry and stutters "Y-y-you think? I-I can't even reme-m-mber how I'm going with you, my bother, Carlos and Logan."

"You don't need to worry..." He caress Jamie's cheek and smiled warmly "heck... you're going to be with me."

She held the hand that was on her cheek "I-I-I know..., but what happens when something happens to you or my brother? I might lose you, my bother or both!" Jamie began to tear up a bit

James pushed his body forward to release Jamie's hand and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Don't you ever think about losing us!" He began to sniffle into her blouse. "You're very precious to me and Kendall! We'll die for you... we'll want you to live the life you always wanted! Don't die because of losing us... live... continue to live."

Jamie hugged James tighter with arms around his chest. She began to cry and smile at the same time.

"I will... just for you, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, mom, Katie, the rest of my family and friends."

James still had arms wrapped around Jamie, but put space between them and looked at her eyes while both of their eyes were bloodshot. He smiled and she followed in suit.

"We should probably get your suitcase in our bus before it closes on us." Jamie pointed at James' suitcase. "I hate things just laying around... where they belong somewhere else."

"Can it wait?" He asked raising an eye brow "Please?"

"No..." She said getting out of his grip, walking over to his suitcase and picking it up "Come on! I don't want the bus to drive off without us."

"Alright." He smiled, got up from his seat, shutting the door behind him, walking hand in hand with Jamie.

********12:00********

Everybody got pizza at a pizza place before they hit the road. On each one of the buses had mini fridge with tons of stuff. Carlos' bus with the bosses was filled of junk... mostly corn dogs. Kendall and Logan was between healthy and not. James and Jamie were the health freaks... they had mostly salad stuff. Carlos, Logan, James, Kendall and Jamie were sitting at a table talking about their next chapter.

"I mean it's not going to be all fun and games all the time, Jamie." Kendall said before he took his last bite of his second pizza

"He's right." James wrapped an arm Jamie's waist like he did on he first day he met her "We're going to have some downs sometimes... you'll have to get through them. They might not be pretty, but when everything is settled... you'll be lucky that you maybe weren't involved."

"I know." She said pushing her pizza away from her body "I'm lucky I'm with my brother, my boyfriend, and his two friends... that's all I wish for... all day and everyday."

"That's good" Logan did the same as Jamie "I'll hope we don't have really bad situations. I don't want to be involved."

"I know!' Carlos spoke while eating food

"Carlos!" Everybody (even Jamie) yelled some chuckling or laughing

"Sorry." He swallowed his food and broke a funny smile "I'll be careful next time."

'I guess I should enjoy the good moments so that if in case I need them... I have something to make sure everything will be alright... even in the darkest moments.' Jamie put her elbow on the table and held her neck and chin in place.

Everybody was laughing while she was thinking this. She will want to remember this for her life.

********4:00********

The guys were going to have a concert in Sacramento, CA then travel four hours to Salem, Oregon, a concert at 7:30 P.M the next day.

So everybody was now at Sacramento. Jamie was forced to sit in the chairs facing the stage to watch her loving brother, boyfriend, Carlos and Logan. It was just painful to see them just dance and get everything perfect for bunches of girls... according to Jamie.

"And that's the show!" Gustavo yelled and made Jamie jump "Good job, d-guys!"

Jamie looked at Gustavo and smiled. He smiled right back at her then whispered something to Kelly. Jamie reached her hand up for somebody to lift her up. James grabbed her hand and spun her like a ballerina.

"That's what I call fun!" She squealed as she stopped spinning and was facing James's chest/arms around her waist. "Can I do it again?"

"Not right now." He sighed "I wish I could spin you all day, but at 5:00 BTR has a concert then on the road for four hours to Salem."

"Ok." Jamie frowned a bit then smiled "Let me get cozy sitting backstage while you, my brother and the other two boys get ready for thousands of fans."

James smiled and let's his arms slowly drop to the ground. He planted a small kiss on Jamie's lips then said "I'll be sure you'll love the concert." With that Jamie was left alone on stage.

She walked backstage to see the chaos unfolding. Her eyes could see people moving about, Gustavo/Kelly telling people what to do and BTR boys just getting interview by the famous networks. She was just the lucky one that she wasn't the one being famous.

********5:00********

The concert was big. When the guys entered the stage they introduced themselves.

"Hi, guys! I'm Kendall, single and ready to mingle!" He raised a hand in the air "I also have special news to say, but I'll let the others introduce themselves!"

The crowd got louder about the special news. Jamie was backstage hearing her brother. She raised an eyebrow wondering what he has to say.

"Hey! I'm James and I'm taken! Sorry gals!" He sighed, put a hand behind his neck "I also have something to say."

The crowd was now louder than ever! Jamie was now getting worried... what does her brother, and boyfriend have to say.

"Hi, I'm Carlos and I'm single!"

The crowd was expecting to hear that he has something to say, but he was silent then pointed at Logan.

"Hi, guys! I'm Logan and I have a crush! So you might want to keep posted!"

Now the crowd got quiet. They wanted to hear what James and Kendall had to say. Even Jamie wanted to know what they would say.

"Alright!" Kendall smiled "I found out about four to five days ago that I had a another sister!"

The crowd was going "Aw!". They got quiet again.

"She is my twin sister of three minutes younger."

"With Kendall's permission..." James sighed and smiled "I'm already dating her."

The crowd was cheering so much for the two boys. Then they said in unison...

"Do you want to meet her?"

This is when the stage manager took Jamie to the edge of the stage side. Kendall saw her, went over, grabbed her hand, and the crowd was wild.

"This is Jamie Danelle Knight." He said and let her sit on a chair. "We're going to sing a song for her... because she is worldwide for this family!"

The guitar started strumming, Jamie and the crowd knew the song right off the bat. The crowd and Jamie started to swing to the song.

_[James:]_  
>Ooh<br>Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
>Cause I've been missing<p>

_[Kendall:]_  
>You by my side, yeah<p>

_[James:]_  
>Did I awake you out of your dreams?<br>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep

_[Kendall:]_  
>You calm me down<br>There's something 'bout the sound of your voice

_[Carlos:]_  
>I-I-I-I'm never never<p>

_[Logan:]_  
>Never as far away as it may seem, oh<p>

_[Carlos:]_  
>Soon we'll be together<p>

_[James:]_  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<p>

Paris, London, Tokyo  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<p>

_[All:]_  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night)

_[James:]_  
>And I can hardly take another goodbye<br>Baby, won't be long  
>You're the one that I'm waiting on<p>

_[All:]_  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)<p>

_[Logan:]_  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)<p>

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
>But don't you worry<p>

_[Kendall:]_  
>Cause you have my heart<p>

_[Logan:]_  
>It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city<br>Just get up and go

_[Kendall:]_  
>The show must go on so I need you to be strong<p>

_[Carlos:]_  
>I-I-I-I'm never never<p>

_[Logan:]_  
>Never as far away as it may seem<p>

_[James:]_  
>No never<p>

_[Carlos:]_  
>Soon we'll be together<p>

_[Logan:]_  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<p>

_[James:]_  
>Paris, London, Tokyo<br>There's just one thing that I gotta do

_[All:]_  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night)

_[James:]_  
>And I can hardly take another goodbye<br>Baby, it won't be long  
>You're the one that I'm waiting on<p>

_[All:]_  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)<p>

_[Logan:]_  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)<p>

_[Carlos:]_  
>Oh<br>Wherever the wind blows me  
>Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind<p>

_[Kendall:]_  
>No, there ain't no one better<p>

_[Logan:]_  
>(Worldwide)<p>

_[Kendall:]_  
>So always remember<p>

_[Logan:]_  
>(Worldwide)<p>

_[James:]_  
>Always remember, girl you're mine<p>

Paris, London, Tokyo  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<p>

_[All:]_  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night)

_[James:]_  
>And I can hardly take another goodbye<br>Baby, it won't be long  
>You're the one that I'm waiting on<p>

_[All:]_  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<p>

_[Logan:]_  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)<p>

_[James:]_  
>Worldwide<p>

_[Logan:]_  
>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name<br>But don't you worry

_[Kendall:]_  
>Cause you have my heart<p>

Jamie was starting to cry. She covered her face with her hands. The all gave her a hug and James gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Can you guys say goodbye to Jamie?" Kendall said as Jamie left with James holding hands.

"Bye, Jamie!" They said, Jamie smiled and waved bye to them. The rest of the concert was the biggest she has ever seen... she'll be sadly mistaken.

********8:00********

'Three hours to ago.' Jamie thought as she was texting Logan about the long trip.

She was sitting on the couch like table by the window. While waiting for a text she would be staring out at the dark scenes that past on by.

"Three more hours then we're in Oregon" James smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist, staring like her "Texting somebody?"

Jamie looked at him and smiled then sat normal texting "Yeah. I'm texting Logan. He apparently has a crush... but won't tell me who."

James wrapped arms around Jamie pulling her close to him. Her head was on his should and he could feel her smiling.

"Now, let me see what he said and we'll text together to get it out of him!" He said

"Alright" She smiled looking at him then gave him a small kiss then returned to the phone

Logan: I won't tell ya!

Jamie: If you want me to help you impress them then you need to tell me!

James: And you have me to help you! Don't bother texting me who because I'll tell Jamie!

_New text message from Logan Mitchell _

Logan: Alright... you promise you won't look at me funny?

Jamie: Absolutely!

James: I agree.

_New message from Logan Mitchell_

Logan: Jamie, James I've been bi for a couple years now...

Jamie: And?

James: Do you have a crush on me, Kendall or Carlos?

_New message from Logan Mitchell_

Logan: Jamie... It's your brother.

Jamie: Omg... :0

James: My god, Logan!

_New message from Logan Mitchell_

Logan: Are you guys ok with this?

Jamie: I'm bi too... so I'm fine with it

James: It's cool by me.

_New message from Logan Mitchell _

Logan: I never knew you were bi, Jamie

Jamie: Yeah... While before I was living in my old house I found that girls liked me more than boys... but I liked guys as well so I'm considered bi... more boy than girl

James: Logan I didn't know either.

_New message from Logan Mitchell_

Logan: Alright then. How do I get Kendall to like me?

Jamie: Well you have to say something... say you like him.

James: I wish I can say something else from what she said, but... It's the only way my friend.

********Logan and Kendall's bus********

Logan was texting like Jamie is... sitting at the table. Kendall is sitting across from him. Logan can't come up with any words in his mind.

Logan: I just can't think of anything to say!

_New message from Jamie :)_

Jamie: You'll have to say something! It's the only way!

James: I'm sorry... Jamie and I are getting tired... Night.

Logan: Night.

Logan wasn't ready to say something to the leader of the band. I mean we're talking about liking Jamie's brother. He wanted Kendall so badly that every night he fell asleep... knowing another day would go by without Kendall hating his guts.

What Logan didn't know was that Kendall has fallen for Logan. Kendall saw Logan not texting anymore. So he finally spoke up.

"You stopped texting my sister?"

Logan snapped his head up to Kendall's and nodded. He laid his cell phone on the table and sighed,

"You know, Jamie is pretty happy knowing you're her brother."

"Yeah." Kendall smiled at Logan which made his heart race.

'That d**n smile.' Logan mentally kicked himself 'Anymore of this torture... I'll seriously die from the pain.'

Kendall noticed that Logan wasn't acting like himself so put his hand and slammed it right in front of Logan's body.

"You ok?" He asked just staring at Logan "Because you wouldn't normally talk about my sister... not even Katie would enter your mind."

"I guess..." he smiles that smile when he has something to say, but doesn't know how to come out with it. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Kendall said as he looked into Logan dark brown eyes "If anything's bothering you... you can tell me."

"Something is really bothering me... really badly." Logan played with his fingers in a stumble to get something out "I'm bi."

Kendall got off from his seat and stared at Logan. "You're bi and have a crush on somebody?"

"Yeah." Logan shook his head and looked out the window "You're thinking I have a crush on you..."

Kendall knew he must've had a crush on him ever since he knew he was bi, but it has been killing Kendall for god knows how long. Logan was hearing nothing from the boy right beside him so he decided to go to the bathroom.

"I guess you hate me." Logan said leaving his spot "I'll be in the bathroom if you need me."

"No." Kendall said grabbing Logan's shoulders "I love you... I've always have and will. Jamie will know about you and me, but I don't think she'll care."

'She won't. She's bi too." Logan smiled "Don't worry James already knows."

Kendall smiles and shrugs his shoulders. Now Logan and Kendall were staring at each other wondering what to do next. Then Kendall decided to speak leaning in closer.

"I can explain... more if you want."

"Maybe later..." Logan whispered as their lips came together in harmony.

Like people might think, it wasn't all fireworks. It was rushing waters coming to a calm ending. Logan opened his mouth to let Kendall explore causing him to moan. When the broke for air they were smiling all goofy.

"I guess you couldn't wait anymore." Logan spoke up

"You had no idea." He breathed

That night James/Jamie slept in each other's arms on the couch by the window and Logan/Kendall slept in the same place. Neither person wanting to leave the other's side.

* * *

><p>I need help with the tour! Btw Because I don't like describing Gustavo and Kelly's clothing... they'll be wearing the same thing everyday! I'm sorry, but every chapter is going to be a day's worth! I'M REALLY SORRY IF YOU HATE THAT! If you don't like Kogan, but like Dimtone (James and Jamie) You can skip Kogan... I don't care. Thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing!<p> 


	19. Chapter 18: Jamie's Talent

I Don't Own BTR or Jordin Sparks! Please enjoy! :P

* * *

><p>********10:00********<p>

It was 10:00 in the morning and Jamie/James weren't in the best of moods. They both looked at each other, looked to the floor and gave themselves a crooked smile.

"I guess we didn't sleep in our beds last night." Jamie chuckled

"I guess not." James smiled then heard his phone buzz.

He grabbed it out of his pocket and turned the screen on.

_New message from Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell_

Logan: I finally got together with Kendall!

James: I'm happy for you... so is Jamie

Kendall: Me and Logan are officially a couple...we even kissed last night!

James: Like I told Logan... I'm happy for you and so is Jamie

Jamie looked at him while James displayed the widest grin on his face.

"What's going on, sweetheart?" She asked

"Logan is with Kendall. Kendall says that he wants you to be happy for him..." James said as he puts his phone down and touches his nose against Jamie's "fyi Kendall already kissed Logan."

"And now you want to kiss me?" She smirked knowing that shes right. "Because I know you want to."

"Yeah." He said closing the gap between them. They broke when James realized that he had to be on stage practicing for tonight's concert. "I need to go get a shower then be on stage with the other couple and Carlos."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed and looked at her phone. "I got the same messages as you. I'll stay here while you're on stage."

"You sure?" He asked getting out of his position and standing, leaning on the table "I don't want to leave you alone where you might be in danger."

"I'm sure, sweetheart." Jamie smiled and looked outside "Now go get your shower and look pretty tonight!"

"Alright." James kissed her cheek and entered the bathroom

She texted her brother once she heard the shower water running. It took a few minutes for her to hear a text message from Kendall because apparently he was 'busy'.

_New message from Kendall Knight _

Kendall: If it's important you better tell me now... I'm busy, but since you're my sis... what's up?

Jamie: James is getting a shower and I'm changing into a new outfit. Wbu...'busy' with Logan perhaps?

_New message from Kendall Knight _

Kendall: Well... maybe. Are you coming with James to the stage or not?

Jamie: Nah. I told him that he doesn't need to see me 24/7... he deserves a break of my girlyness (if that's even a word).

_New message from Kendall Knight _

Kendall: Well it's not, but I think you have a point. What are you wearing then? Sweatpants and a regular t-shirt?

Jamie: Nope! I'm wearing my blue stretchy tank top, black capri jeans, and black flip-flops! I'm just taking it old school, my brother!

_New message from Kendall Knight _

Kendall: That's very old school, sis. *laughs* What do you think James will say?

Jamie: Idk. He's coming out of the shower now. I'll ask.

James was wearing no shirt, regular blue jeans with a black belt and brown dress shoes. He was putting a gay long sleeved sweater over his when he saw Jamie. James saw Jamie's outfit. He cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"If that's what you're wearing just to stay inside a bus by yourself till at least 9:00 or 4:00 when we get a break... then I like it."

"Thanks!" Jamie smiled as bright as the sun "I'm texting Kendall right now."

********11:00********

He sat down right next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. James looked down at the phone to read the messages.

"That's cool" He said, touching her phone, gently putting it down on the table. "I want you to be texting me."

Jamie looked at James like he was from a different planet. Then he leans in for her to kiss him. It was sweet and calm that time just frozen underneath the touch. She wraps her hands around his neck and his arms around her waist deepening the kiss. James had his hands all over Jamie then decided to put them by the lining of her pants.

"James. Don't." She said breaking the kiss "I'm not ready."

"I'm sorry." He said backing away from Jamie "My human man instinctive kicked in... I should contain it more."

"It's fine..." She said capturing James' eyes "I would've done the same thing if I was filled with lustful eyes."

"Ok." He said then he looked at the time on his phone "I'll see you later." He said quickly leaving the tour bus.

_New message from Kendall Knight _

Kendall: Alright. What did he say?

Jamie: If I'm going to be in a tour bus by yourself then I like it. :)

_New message from Kendall Knight _

Kendall: Wow. Look out your window, sis then have a good day inside.

Jamie: Alright, brother.

Jamie puts her phone down on the table and looks outside her window. She sees the four most important guys outside doing the hearts with their hands. She shakes her head and smiles.

Kendall was wearing a purple/red plaid over shirt, a basic red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, with gray sneakers... also wearing his cross from Katie. Carlos was wearing a gray/darker gray horizontal striped with a symbol in the left corner shirt, tight black leathery pants with black dress shoes. Logan was wearing a gray with pocket/zipper vest, a black three quarter shirt, a gray shirt underneath but visible, longer than the black, semi tight black jeans, with black dress shoes.

Jamie does the heart as well and text James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall.

Jamie: I love you as well! Wait a second I'm getting dressed.

All four checked their phones when they buzzed and she left the window.

"Apparently she's is getting dressed for us." He said putting the phone in his pocket.

"Yeah." James did the same thing and crossed his arms "I wonder what she's going to wear."

"She tends to go all out with her outfits.' Logan smiled and looked at Kendall "I'm really curious of what's going to come out of the tour bus."

"Yeah." Kendall shook his head and smiled when he saw the door opening.

"Here you guys." Jamie said as she stepped out of the darkness. "How do I look?"

She was wearing a blue background dress with dandelion petals (The things that comes off when a dandelion is blown), three finger width straps, a black over shirt that was three quarter sleeved, her two-three inch heels (the regular ones), and her necklace from Katie.

Kendall had the stare from when he was in London (fyi he's wearing the tux in BTM), Logan has his moth completely shut, but his eyes are just bugged put, Carlos has the same eyes as Logan, but mouth was open just enough that no one could tell (unless they got close to him), and James was just like Carlos' mouth, but his eyes were normal... giving a smirk playing on his lips.

"You look..." Carlos spoke "SO NICE!" He jumped up and down

Jamie looked down to the ground, swayed her dress side to side and began to turn pink in her face. "Thanks, Carlos."

"You're cute without the dress already, but you're shining in that outfit." Kendall spoke walking up to Jamie, hugging her in a bare hug.

"Thanks, Kendall." She said wrapping her arms around his torso, smelling his scent. "You smell really nice!"

"Yeah I put cologne on before I left the bus." He said patting Jamie's head and letting her go "What do you think, James and Logan?"

Logan and James snapped their heads up. The both had a smile playing on their faces.

********12:00********

"I think she looks nice." Logan said pulling a mustache look playing

"She very beautiful." James walked over and laced his hands with Jamie's.

"Thanks." She said smiling and looking up to her guy who winked at her.

"Now everything is settled let's get going!" Carlos jumped in the air all ready to rehearse for tonight.

"You seem really energetic today..." Jamie was doing the same look as Logan did when he told Jamie what he thought about her outfit "I don't know why."

"Because I think every day is a new day for something new!" He said getting up in her face and walking proudly ahead of the others

'Carlos is such a trip!' Jamie smiled and walked with James' hand in one and Kendall's in the other. 'He's someone who can light up somebody when they are down.'

_**You think that he's somebody you can** **trust?**_

'Who the hell are you?' She asked looking straight in front of her 'Because you're going to get on my last nerve!"

_**I'm your inner mind speaking for once! Are you really comfortable around him? Do you want him to be**_**a**_** close friend like Logan... then again... you can't trust him very**** much.**_

'I really can't, but he's dating my-' she was about to finish till her mind spoke loud, but only Jamie could hear her.

_**HE'S DATING YOUR BROTHER! ARE YOU HAPPY FOR THEM? WHAT WILL PEOPLE SAY? You don't know what they're capable of doing, do**** you?**_

'No. You don't understand. I'm bi and so is my brother and Logan! I'm fine with them dating and I'm really fine with James!'

_**I know you have James... but do you remember what he said to you after he said "that's cool"? Because I do!**_

'Yeah. We kissed and then he puts his hands by the lining of my pants.'

**You see... he said something different but basically... you want to know?**

'Yes. I willing to know.'

_**He basically said his animal side was about to come out. He was about to devour you... if you didn't say anything.**_

'I didn't know... I read a lot of romantic books to know something. When a guy gets near the lining of your pants... that means he wants you.'

_**See you already know things. You're right. I should keep you company when you're backstage tonight... so I'll leave now.** _

'Alright. See ya." with that Jamie never heard the voice talking to her.

********4:00********

"Take a break BTR." Gustavo said then turned around to Jamie "I need to talk to you."

She cocked her head to one side and then shook the little head of hers. "What's wrong?"

"Well you impressed me when I first met you." He did his hand gestures "I want to add you in a song tonight!"

"I can't believe it!" She jumped for joy which cause the four boys to look at her then she turned her head and waved at them. "Sorry."

They just shook it off and went back to what they were doing.

"I want you to sing a song. I want make sure you're able enough to sing with your brother." He handed her a mic that was turned off "alright?"

Jamie took the mic with no hesitation and nodded "I promise you won't be disappointed"

James saw Jamie getting on stage with a mic. His eyes along with her brother's, Logan's and Carlos' were bugging out. They never heard her sing, but today was the day they would.

All left the stage besides her standing a small yellow cone of light. Jamie couldn't see out into the audience... all of it was black. Her cheeks flushed, heart began to pound and air was getting tight. She knew that she was experiencing adrenaline rush, but it was never this bad.

"What song do you want to sing?" Gustavo asked afraid to know the answer "You can choose any song you know... it doesn't have to be big time rush."

Her knees began to buckle a little then Kendall and James spoke...

"You can do it, Jamie!"

Jamie jerked her head back then smiled. She knew she had to do her best, but the same time have fun.

"I choose "Take a bow" by Rihanna please." She smiled holding the mic with a tight, less then before grip.

"You got it!" Gustavo said "Hit it!"

The piano started playing and she just could feel her self sway to the music.

"Go, Jame!" all four boys cheered for her.

_Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah_  
><em>A standing ovation<em>  
><em>Oh, Yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah <em>

The boys were now just gawking at her so was Gustavo and Kelly... who entered a little late to know what was going on.

_You look so dumb right now_  
><em>Standing outside my house<em>  
><em>Trying to apologize<em>  
><em>You're so ugly when you cry<em>  
><em>Please, just cut it out<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not<em>  
><em>Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught<em>  
><em>But you put on quite a show<em>  
><em>Really had me going<em>  
><em>But now it's time to go<em>  
><em>Curtain's finally closing<em>  
><em>That was quite a show<em>  
><em>Very entertaining<em>  
><em>But it's over now (but it's over now)<em>  
><em>Go on and take a bow<em>

_Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)_  
><em>You better hurry up<em>  
><em>Before the sprinklers come on (come on)<em>  
><em>Talking' bout'<em>  
><em>Girl, I love you, you're the one<em>  
><em>This just looks like a re-run<em>  
><em>Please, what else is on (on)<em>

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_  
><em>Oh, And the award for<em>  
><em>The best liar goes to you (goes to you)<em>  
><em>For making me believe (that you)<em>  
><em>That you could be faithful to me<em>  
><em>Let's hear your speech, Oh<em>

_How about a round of applause_  
><em>A standing ovation<em>

_But you put on quite a show_  
><em>Really had me going<em>  
><em>Now it's time to go<em>  
><em>Curtain's finally closing<em>  
><em>That was quite a show<em>  
><em>Very entertaining<em>  
><em>But it's over now (but it's over now)<em>  
><em>Go on and take a bow<em>  
><em>But it's over now <em>

While she was singing they thought a angel entered the room... taking control of Jamie's voice. Even Gustavo thought she was something else. everybody started clapping for her and she bowed.

"Jamie!" Kelly yelled making the light disappear, and everything returned to normal for her "You were amazing! You're truly Kendall's twin sister!"

"Thanks!" She said then catching a glimpse at the four boys who had the same looks when they saw her in the dress.

This moment stroke to Jamie as funny. So she began to laugh her head off. The four thought she was on a different planet. they went close to her afraid if they got close enough she might hurt one of them... starting with James.

"Are you ok, darling?" James asked reaching a hand out for her to hold "I want to make sure you're still on planet Earth."

'Yeah!" She was in a big grin and spun in her dress. "I'm so happy!"

"We can tell!" The four boys said in unison then Gustavo appeared on stage

"Jamie, what a performance!" He was smiling and that happened rarely "I have the perfect song for you to sing along with BTR!"

"What!" They all gathered around Gustavo

"With consent from Jordin Sparks... It's Count on you!"

Jamie knew the song right off her head, but with some practice she'll get right!

********7:30********

Jamie was now ready for the concert! She well couldn't wait for the ending! Inside the voice was still quiet and she was ready to speak.

'You know... I'm not going to be backstage... what you are going to do now?'

**_I don't know. I hope you know that now Gustavo knows you have a singing talent... it might cost you something in the long run._**

'I really hope it doesn't.'

_**You and I both know that... but do you think that's the case?**_

'Nah... not really.' Jamie looked at the hanging wall right above her 'I gotta go.'

_**Alright. I hope you have fun... do well.**_

'Thanks.' After that she didn't hear anything from her voice all night.

The four boys and Jamie were on stage. The crowd could tell this was going to be fun.

How the concert was introduced in Los Angeles (Don't correct me on this!) it was the same except Logan announced he was dating and Jamie was already introduced by herself. The crowd was so happy to know the Jamie was singing because they haven't heard her sing! Once the piano played she was ready at the drop of a hat.

_[Jamie:]_  
>Now I'm about to give you my heart<br>But remember this one thing  
>I've never been in love before<br>So you gotta go easy on me

_[Kendall Big Time Rush:]_  
>I heard love is dangerous<br>Once you fall you never get enough  
>But the thought of you leaving<br>Ain't so easy for me

_[Chorus:]_  
>Don't hurt me<br>Deserve me  
>Don't give up on me<br>What would I wanna do that for?  
>Don't use me<br>Take advantage of me  
>Make me sorry I ever counted on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you _[x4]_

_[Kendall:]_  
>Understand I've been here before,<br>Thought I found someone I finally could adore

_[Carlos:]_  
>But you failed my test,<br>Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one

_[Jamie and James:]_  
>But I'm willing to put my trust in you,<br>Baby you can put your trust in me

_[Carlos:]_  
>Just like a count to 3,<br>You can count on me and you're never gonna see

_[Logan:]_  
>No numbers in my pocket.<br>Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you

_[Jamie and James:]_  
>'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Don't hurt me<br>Deserve me  
>Don't give up on me<br>What would I wanna do that for?  
>Don't use me<br>Take advantage of me  
>Make me sorry I ever counted on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you _[x4]_

_[All:]_  
>I really hope you understand<br>That if you wanna take my hand

_[James:]_  
>You should put yours over my heart<br>I promise to be careful from the start

_[All:]_  
>I'm trusting you with love in me<br>Very very carefully

_[Jamie:]_  
>Never been so vulnerable<p>

_[All:]_  
>Baby I'll make you comfortable<p>

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (yeah), baby, I'm counting on you (oh)  
>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (why would I want to do that, hey, yeah)<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you  
>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5<p>

_[Jamie:]_  
>Now I'm about to give you my heart<br>So remember this one thing  
>I've never been in love before<br>Yeah, you gotta go easy on me.

The same way she left the stage she did last time was the same. She always enjoyed be spotlighted, but when time was right. Now Gustavo had another singer to add to BTR... he just had to ask the brother.

********9:00 (Jamie and James' bus)********

Everybody was heading to Washington's capital, Olympia then Seattle. They would have a day off then next would be a concert at 5:00.

'I need to tell you something." James said as he sat down beside Jamie sitting in her favorite spot "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah." She said yawning a bit "What's wrong?"

"I want to tell you that I'm very in love with you." He said getting down on one knee "will you-"

"I can't, James." She puts her hands in the air "I can't marry you... not at this age!"

"It's not a wedding ring, sweetie." He smiled "It's a promise ring. I want to know that you're always mine... not anyone else's."

She cooed and smiled so warmly that it made him melt seeing her smile.

"I'll wear it and as a return... come here." she said pulling his shirt collar "I want a kiss."

"Ok, darling. Anything for you." He smiled giving her a small kiss then let's her go.

"Now I need a shower then I'm heading to bed." She got up and headed to the bathroom "Night, James."

"Night, Sweetheart." He waved as his eyes shut tight

********9:00 (Kendall and Logan's bus)********

"Hey, Logie." Kendall said wrapping an arm around his shoulder's "Who are you texting?"

Logan puts his phone down in frustration and sighed "Your sister, but she's not answering me!"

Maybe she's in the shower or sleeping... it's usually the time she's asleep you know." Kendall chuckled a bit "Wait til 9:30... if she doesn't answer by then... she fell asleep."

"Alright." Logan said almost closing his eyes. "Hey can we sleep here like we did last night?"

"You're tired too?" the blonde looked at the boy next to him "Well if you want to... wait! Weren't you going to wait for Jamie to answer?"

"Never mind... I'm tired." He said putting his head in the crook of Kendall's neck "Please?"

"Alright." He laughed a bit and wrapped his arms around Logan falling asleep in harmony.

********Back in the other bus********

Jamie got out of the shower and saw that her phone buzzed.

_New message from Logan Mitchell_

Logan: Hey are you tired?

Jamie: Yes... so much... even James fell asleep. ):

She must know that Logan will see the message tomorrow since she had the feeling Logan fell asleep. When Jamie saw how adorable James looked she scooted close to him, put her head in the crook of his neck and fell asleep right beside him.

* * *

><p>If you don't like Kogan, but like Dimtone (James and Jamie) You can skip Kogan... I don't care. Thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing!<p> 


	20. Chapter 19: Carlos and Jamie

Now I wonder why Jamie was talking to her inner mind... well she has talked to it before while living in the other house... she didn't need it till Carlos' bouncy attitude reminded her of Jane. So there you go guys! Now I Don't Own BTR! Please enjoy! :P

* * *

><p>*******8:59********<p>

**_Wake up sleepy!_ **

Jamie heard her voice in full force and bounced her head up hitting James' head in the process... now her boyfriend had same awakening like her... just with cranial pain. (lolz)

'Why am I up at...' Jamie looked at the clock on the wall above her head '9:00 A.M?'

_**Because you're off today and I was thinking that you with James, Kendall and his partner Logan can look at the sights today. What do you think?"**_

'I think you've gone nuts.' she sighed grabbing her phone looking to see if any messages 'I rather stay warm and cozy along with James then looking at sights.'

_**I thought you might say that...**_

'Well I did.'

Jamie's phone buzzed and Jamie gladly wanted to see what it was about to get her mind off the voice for a while.

_New message from Logan Mitchell_

Logan: Hey, I saw your message that you sent last night... I fell asleep before I could even read it.

Jamie: Oh that's completely fine... I fell asleep once I got out of the shower... I was extremely tired.

Jamie looked at her boyfriend while he rubbed his head. She cracked a smile for him and raised an eyebrow in the process.

"I'm sorry."

James heard the sound of her voice and snapped his head back to look at her. He couldn't stay mad at her, for any reason what so ever... except a crime.

"It's alright." He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a hug.

She knew when James always hugged her, she was in her own little heaven. If she ever loses him... she'll never know what to do with herself. Jamie will make sure if they fight, they'll try to figure it out before calling their relationship quits.

They broke away from their hug when Jamie's phone buzzed.

"I'm sorry, but Logan is texting me..." She got out of James' grip, grabbed her phone, got up and walked to the bathroom. "I'll change in the bathroom and come back out to eat cereal."

Like that she was in the bathroom. James' mind was trying to understand what just happened.

'Did she stop hugging me because of Logan texting her?' He cocked his head to one side 'Because I don't remember Logan being a really big part in her life except for me and her brother.'

Jamie was inside and texted Logan in a haste.

Logan: I bet everybody was tired... I know you and I were.

Jamie: Yeah... would you believe that I ducked away from James? I made the excuse that I was texting you.

She didn't expect what would come from the smart boy.

_New message from Logan Mitchell _

Logan: What the hell did he do to you? Did he hurt you or did something you felt like it was uncomfortable? Because if he did... I would seriously tell him to back off... that would be the end of your relationship!

Jamie: I don't want it to end... but when we were kissing yesterday... his hands went to the lining of my jeans. (I was wearing a tank top and capri jeans before I wore the dress.) I told him I wasn't ready and he was ashamed for doing so. But I'm worried that it might happen again.

She fumbled with her clothes that she got together before she got out of the shower for today. Her outfit change was black, string sleeved tank top, blue, sparkle, black dots, long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans that hugged her waist and her black ballerina flats. When she was done her phone majorly buzzed.

********9:30********

_New messages from Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia _

Logan: Does he love you enough to know when you mean no?

Jamie: Yes, I know it for a fact. He felt really bad about pushing the limit.

Jamie exited the conversation with Logan then went over to Carlos's

Carlos: Hey, you seemed out of it yesterday... I was wondering if you were ok.

Jamie: Why gracias, Carlos, but I'm fine. Nothing to worry about... are you bored?

James was very worried about Jamie being in the bathroom for 15 minutes. So he walked up to the door and knocked.

"Are you ok, Jamie?"

She responded very calmly and soothing "Yeah. I'm getting dressed... I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright" he said going into their room changing. He changed into grayish/black t-shirt, gray, leather jacket, black, skinny jeans and black dress shoes.

_New messages from Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia _

Logan: Then it's not worth worrying about. He knows his boundaries and I won't try anything without your approval.

Jamie: Thanks, Logan. I needed to talk to somebody who would know.

She left Logan's then went to Carlos's

Carlos: If you say so. If you and James aren't busy maybe we can hang out later. I would like to know you better. Don't think I'm trying to take you away from James because I'm not.

Jamie: I'll ask, but be awake he might say no.

She got out of the bathroom and smiled when she saw James' outfit.

"Don't you look stunning!" She smirked "Because I can take you all through Olympia showing Washington capital that you're mine."

"Yeah?" He grabbed her waist and kissed her forehead "Because I would do the same to you."

"Thanks." She hugged him tightly and pecked him on the lips "I have a question for you."

"What's that?" He asked looking into her jade eyes "Then I have a question to ask you."

"Alright." She nodded her head then "Do we have anything planned today? Not concerts, but you and me outings."

********10:00********

James looked up to the ceiling, back at her and sighed "I don't think so. Why did your brother or Logan ask you to do something with them?"

"Well it's Carlos who asked, sweetie." Jamie broke a smile, but frown at the same time. "He was wondering if he could know me better... out of the four, he's maybe the only one who doesn't know me... at all."

James could understand why Carlos wouldn't know her... for heck's sake she's been with Logan, her brother or James most of the time... never Carlos. So James thought it couldn't hurt anything.

"Sure." He smiled and hugged her tightly "I would love for you to know Carlos as much as he'll get to know you."

"Thanks." She hugged back "I'll text Carlos and I'll be gone for at max, two hours to three."

James looked at her with his left eyebrow raised "You mean when you go out... you'll be gone from two to three hours?"

"Yeah!" Jamie shook her head "I will let you know when were coming back."

They let each other go and she went out of the tour bus, sitting on the step. The air was chilly, but enough that Jamie could take the temp. She checked her phone and the time read '10:16'. Her phone buzzed as she turned the screen off.

_New message from Carlos Garcia _

Carlos: I'm guessing he said it ok. Because I can see you waiting.

Jamie looks to her left and sees Carlos wearing a black, dress up, short sleeved shirt and black/purple striped tie on. He quickly left the window to grab his black trench coat. Before her eyes can leave the bus he pops out the door. He wore black skinny jeans and black dress shoes. She typed on her phone before looking at the boy right in front of her.

Jamie: Yeah and nice outfit, mister Garcia.

She got up from where she was sitting and stood right in front of him. All that was on her face was a smile. Carlos smiled like her then jumped when his phone went off.

_New message from Jamie K_

Jamie: Yeah and nice outfit, mister Garcia.

He looked up and spoke. "Thanks. You look nice too."

Jamie looked up and down from head to toe. She blushed a tiny bit and bowed. "Thank you, Carlos."

When she bowed he noticed that on her left ring finger was a diamond ring. He cocked his head to the side. When Jamie got up she saw Carlos' head to one side.

"What?" She asked blinking her eyes "Is something off?"

"A little." He brought his head back to normal "Why is there a ring on your left ring finger?"

"Oh!" Jamie almost forgot to say to Logan and Kendall by text but she might as well tell Carlos "James gave it to me. It's a promise ring."

Carlos nodded and smiled. "Where do you want to go?"

"Gilligan's! I think it's just amazing there." She began dragging him "Want to go?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Alright the 28 this month I'll be gone for Va-Cay. If you want me to do a min story of JamesJamie or Kogan message me before I go. Don't worry I'll be back by the 14 of August at the latest. If you don't like Kogan, but like Dimtone (James and Jamie) You can skip Kogan... I don't care. Thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing!

(Btw: Kogan will be a challenge for me to write... so please don't ask me to do something that has season three... because I haven't watched it yet.)


	21. Chapter 20: Carlos and Jamie's Lunch

Now I wonder why Jamie was talking to her inner mind... well she has talked to it before while living in the other house... she didn't need it till Carlos' bouncy attitude reminded her of Jane. So there you go guys! Now I Don't Own BTR or Gilligan's! Please enjoy! :P

* * *

><p>********12:00********<p>

Traffic was insane in Washington capital, It took them an hour just to know where Carlos and Jamie were going, then 15 to get there. When they parked, Carlos got out and opened her door for her.

The wind that blown at the tour buses was a little stronger at the location they were at now. Jamie felt a strong push when Carlos opened her door. Because of this push her body crashed into his. Their arms wrapped around each other, but just so they wouldn't fall. When she looked up to Carlos, she pushed her hair back and said...

"Can we go inside before anybody gets the idea I'm cheating on James?" Jamie lets go, grabs his hand and drags him to the door "Because I don't want to be on front covers of famous magazines."

"Alright." He chuckled, let go of her hand to open the door for her. "After you."

"Thanks!" She giggled and opened the next set of doors for him "After you."

"Thanks." He smiled walking through the doors and Jamie followed right behind him

A woman about in her sixties, had long, brown hair, big brown eyes, pale skin, visible winkles on her face. she wore a black, long sleeved shirt, a leopard shirt underneath, black dress pants, and black flats. Jamie gave the woman a look like 'I think I know you' look.

"Are you Jamie Stone?" She asked

Jamie nodded her head and smiled her cheesy smile.

"Then I'm Georgia from (insert your state reader) from the (local location of Gilligan's if you have one). I miss you so much!"

"I missed you too!" She hugged her and Georgia showed them to a table.

The table was a booth by the window where they saw the car and main street. Cars on the street passed on by once in awhile.

"Do you want a waiter or just wait for one?" She asked

"We'll wait." Carlos and Jamie said in unison "We're not in a hurry."

Once they finished talking, they both looked at each other and laughed.

"I will get a waiter over here and wait your table." Georgia said as she left to the double doors.

"Thanks!" Jamie said as she saw her leave, then faced Carlos with her casual smile "What do you want to know about me?"

"I guess..." Carlos held his hands together on the table and flashed the same smile Jamie did "everything you want to share."

"Then why don't I start with what the other three know."

"Alright."

"If sure all of you know my name." Jamie said sarcastically "Because James says it _all _the time!"

"Yeah." Carlos shook his head and laughed "Go on."

********12:30********

"Ok." She nodded and cracked her knuckles "My favorite color is blue. I have autism... aspergers to be more correct."

Carlos opened his mouth to an 'o'. He couldn't believe the girl James is dating is autistic. He began to speak in a whisper tone.

"You have autism?"

Jamie repeated his tone "Yeah... It has gone better through the years, but I still have traces of it."

He raised his tone a little to normal "I just can't believe it..."

She copied his tone "Yeah... It's something we shouldn't dwell on."

"You're right."

"Yep."

After Jamie finished her statement the waiter popped right next to their table. (I'm not going to describe him... if you want to know please message me.) He sounded so tired and it was only '12:45 P.M'.

"My name is John and I'll be your waiter." He said handing us menus "What can I get you to drink while you choose?"

"I'll have a Shirley temple please." Jamie smiled as she flashed her eyes over to Carlos

"I'll have a Coke please." He did the same as Jamie.

"I'll have your drinks out here as soon as I can." As he left Jamie spoke

"Isn't Shirley temples alcohol type beverages?" Carlos said

"Yes, but they have less alcohol then cough syrup! I can have three and not feel a single strain of alcohol." She smiled and patted his head

"Oh... Then what's in them?"

"It's basically sprite, 7-up, or sierra mist with a cherry syrup. It's the cherry syrup that makes the drink alcoholic."

"Oh..." Carlos nodded his head then Jamie snapped her fingers remembering what she was going to say.

"I can be with autism for the rest of my life and James wouldn't care." she life his chin to make him look at her

Carlos looked up and gave her a straight face "You know if the cure came out tomorrow... would you take it?"

Jamie nodded her head and sighed "James and Kendall have asked me that question..." He looked out to the window "I told them I would, but to be honest... I really wouldn't take it."

"Why not?"

"Because my autism is what makes me different from everybody else." She looked back at Carlos and put her hands on top of his "I'm one person. You can't make copies of anybody... so I'll stay the way I was born... even with its dysfunctions."

Carlos now displayed a smile on his face "I like that your a headstrong person... you're able to live what you got and make it something worth while."

********1:00********

"That's what James told me." She smiled then the waiter appeared.

"Here's your Shirley temple, miss." He handed the drink to her with four cherries in.

"Thanks." Jamie smiled at him then to Carlos

"You're welcome. Here's your drink, sir." John handed the drink to Carlos

"Thanks." He said to John.

"You're welcome. Now do you know what you want?" John asked

"Yeah." Jamie looked at her menu "I'll have N.Y strip steak with sweet potato fries and corn."

"And I want Salmon with the same sides as her." Carlos said handing the menu to Jamie

"Alright." John said as he grabbed the menus from Jamie "I'll be out with your lunch soon." Like a snap he left

Jamie's hands were clasped together on the table while her eyes were busy watching out the window. Carlos wondered why she as dealt a bad hand at life.

'Jamie doesn't seem to let anything bother her, but her life before now...' His eyes went to her eyes '...have her eyes always been that green?'

Carlos shook his head off her eyes which caused Jamie to look at him. She titled her head and said...

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He sighed and had a small tint of pink in his cheeks. "I was just thinking."

"Yeah?" She fixed her head and started to stare at his eyes "about what?"

"Just about how you can live with what you got and it doesn't matter to you."

"I've told you this already." She untangled her hands and put them flat on the table "I know I got a bad hand at life when I was born. I don't make it like a big deal because if I do... I'm just trying to get pity. Plus it makes me more special than ever before!"

"I know, but have you gotten picked on because of this?"

"Yeah, but I know how to defend myself if anybody tried to hurt me."

"Alright." Carlos said as the pink in his cheeks started to fade away. "Now what else do the others know?"

"Well... my age, my birthday, and that's about it." Jamie sighed and lowered her head to the table "Everything else is secret and will remain that way."

"You're able to open up to somebody, Jamie." He smiled putting his hands onto of her "I'm able to keep secrets even ones that would hurt somebody if let out."

********1:30********

"Carlos." She moved her hands away from his "I can't let you know more about me... I just can't..."

"Jamie... think about it." He looked at her face and pink started to come to her face "If James ever knew... would he leave you or stay with to make sure you're safe even from your nightmares?"

Jamie had a puzzled look displayed on her face and started to mess with her fingers. It took a few seconds to find her answer then she snapped.

"I think James wouldn't stay to be honest." She sighed and refused to look at the Latino "He wouldn't be able to take my past because I still have some issues from there."

Carlos took one finger to her chin and made her look at him. This was a swift move that Jamie didn't know what to do next. The pink that left her cheeks was coming back at fast pace.

"Carlos." She said as she tried to move his hand, but it wouldn't budge

"Jam..." He smiled and brought her face closer to his "You know if James would ever leave... you know Kendall is going to kick his ass and I'll be waiting for you."

"I know." She smiled and feel her breath hitch when Carlos put a hand on her shoulder "Please... till I tell him and know the answer... please don't try to make a move till then."

He let his hand go and let Jamie back to her spot "I understand."

They both looked at the double doors and saw John with their dinner. When he dropped their to them and left, their area was silent. Neither one of them wanted to speak about what happened. They were both able to finish the main food and sweet potato fries, but they were going to eat the corn.

Jamie put aside her food and spoke.

"I'm sorry, Carlos..." She looked at him "I shouldn't have spat at you. You didn't deserve it."

He did the same as Jamie and wiped his face with a napkin "It's alright, Jam. I mean I pushed myself on you and you kindly refused."

'Yeah." She nodded and took a sip of her second drink. "I'll tell you anything, but don't tell anybody... even my brother."

"Ok." He nodded and looked at her "Where should we start?"

"From the beginning." Jamie smiled "I had a sister named Jane..."

(I'm time skipping here... It's obvious that Carlos will know about her, but I'm going ahead to where they're in the car.)

********1:45********

"That's a heavy burden and you have to carry that all your life." Carlos opened the car door for her "I wouldn't be to live with that."

"Thanks." She said as she got in and shut the door, she continued once Carlos was in the car. "It's not everyday you see your sibling die right in front of your eyes."

"I know... you're not alone." He started the car "I had to watch my older brother die."

"What do you mean?"

"I was in a car with my older brother and we got into an accident." Carlos' voice was breaking and a tear flew out of his eye "I don't remember much from the accident, but when we collided I could remember that he was stabbed in the head with a glass shard... that was the last time I saw him."

"Oh my god." Jamie forgot that things happen like that, but to Carlos Garcia... "I'm so sorry for your loss!"

"It's ok." He tried to smile, but couldn't tears just came and fell with nothing holding them back.

She felt so bad for him and wiped the tears that fell "Don't forget you have a girl in the car."

"I know I do." He sniffed and hugged Jamie all on his own "Thanks."

She hugged Carlos back and buried her face in his shoulder "You're welcome."

They both let go and faced the road to the buses.

* * *

><p>If you want to be in the story to interfere, please message me! The 28 this month I'll be gone for Vay-Cay. If you want me to do a mini story of JamesJamie or Kogan please message me before I go. Don't worry I'll be back by the 14 of August at the latest. If you don't like Kogan, but like Dimtone (James and Jamie) You can skip Kogan... I don't care. Thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing!

(Btw: Kogan will be a challenge for me to write... so please don't ask me to do something that has season three... because I haven't watched it yet.)


	22. Chapter 21: Carlos and James DRAMA

Now I wonder why Jamie was talking to her inner mind... well she has talked to it before while living in the other house... she didn't need it till Carlos' bouncy attitude reminded her of Jane. So there you go guys! Now I Don't Own BTR or Gilligan's! Please enjoy! :P

* * *

><p>********2:00********<p>

As the car parked, Carlos looked over to his passenger, who has fallen asleep.

'I wondered why it was too quiet...' He said as he got out and opened her door.

He grabbed her legs up and held her back... basically bridal style. He closed the doors with his foot. The wind was blowing

Kendall, Logan and James were staring at the two. James rushed out to see what was going on.

"Hey, Jamie." Carlos smiled and put a finger up to his lips

"Oh!" James opened his mouth to a whisper "she's sleeping!"

"Yeah" He said walking by the brunette to her bus, turning around to James when he got to the door "I'm going to lay her down on her bed and please tell her to text me when she wakes up."

"Sure thing." James smiled and decided to follow Carlos

James opened the door to the bus for Carlos and their bedroom door. James and Jamie's room was a bunk bed with a blue snowflake blanket on top with solid green on the bottom.

'Why does Jamie have to sleep on the top bed?' He sighed

"You can put Jamie on the bottom and I'll watch over her." James said as he came behind the smaller boy "She'll be fine."

"Alright." Carlos walked out squeezing between the door and James.

Once he reached the front door and touched the handle, he remembered something. James came out to see Carlos just staring at the door and making a face.

"You alright, dude?" James asked perching over the couch to see him.

"I forgot to tell you something." Carlos looked up and went up to the brunette's ear.

James was frozen with shock and (maybe) fear. Carlos now had a look on his face that nobody thought he would have.

********2:30********

"Jamie wanted to make sure that whatever she tells you... I already know. So if you ever hurt her or leave her... I'll be the next one waiting for her." Carlos whispered, backed away then walked out the door "See you later, James!" shutting ti behind him.

'What the hell? Did the sweet, innocent Carlos... just threatened me? Why would I ever hurt or leave Jamie? Is she hiding something from me that only Carlos knows?' James sat down in his seat, wiping his forehead with a hand then sighed 'So many questions and so much I should know, but I'll wait when the time is right.'

* * *

><p>If you want to be in the story to interfere, please message me! The 28 this month I'll be gone for Vay-Cay. If you want me to do a mini story of JamesJamie or Kogan please message me before I go. Don't worry I'll be back by the 14 of August at the latest. If you don't like Kogan, but like Diatone (James and Jamie) You can skip Kogan... I don't care. Thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing!

(Btw: Kogan will be a challenge for me to write... so please don't ask me to do something that has season three... because I haven't watched it yet.)


	23. Chapter 22: Jamie's Dream

events/2009/bb09/images/Grand_Ballroom-0393_ (The ballroom copy and paste this in Google images.)

I'M BACK! :) I hope you didn't miss me too much! I actually returned on August 10. I Don't Own BTR! Please enjoy! :P

* * *

><p>********Jamie's dream********<p>

Jamie woke up to a snowy field with a few pines that were by themselves, and the rest were grouped together for a forest. The sky had an overcast shade to it with sun rays showing out a couple times turning dark in a few minutes. She thought that something was glowing and glitter behind her. Jamie got up to her feet, and then realized her outfit was different.

She had on a one strap (on her right), royal blue, silk dress with a basic dark blue, 3' heel with the tip toes showing. Her hair was curled with the front small then going larger to the back. Her glasses were gone and replaced with contacts. She had on blue heart earrings on to match her heart necklace.

'What happened to me?' Jamie panicked just looking up and down her outfit 'I swear I was wearing something different!'

As she came back to her senses, she sent her gaze to what was shining. It turned out to be a fountain, water coming out like it was liquid gold. Jamie thought that because there was snow on the ground that the fountain was not real. She reached her hand out and it felt like she was touching a blanket.

'It warm...' She smiled to herself, then snapped her head up and gasped 'Too warm to be real! Where in the hell am I?'

Behind her was a window like door. It was almost as tall as 15-16 feet high, it rounded on the top then the sides are stick straight, and 16 to 20 squares were in it. Jamie was in all shock and gasped as went up to look inside.

She slowly opened the door and heard her heels clacking softly. As far as her eyes can see were tables till she saw a piano. The piano was empty, but Jamie thought that that a melody was playing.

She walked closer and closer to it to reveal a figure, touching the keys.

"Hello, stranger." She smiled when she saw it was Carlos.

He was wearing a tux, tie and flower pinned to the tux matched Jamie's dress. His eyes went big when he noticed he wasn't by himself.

"I didn't know you were here!" Carlos got up and fast paced to the door Jamie came in through. "I should be going!"

"NO!" Jamie yelled and grabbed his hand "I had the feeling I wasn't alone! But when I saw it was you, Carlos... I got butterflies in my stomach. James was never capable of doing so. By the way... your piano playing is really good."

Carlos turned around, Jamie still holding his hand, he grabbed the other one and just held them there.

"You know what they say about dreams?" He asked her

"No..." She paced her eyes back and forth "I might know what you are talking about... I might."

"Well, people say if you dream about a certain person they're thinking about you and/or they're actually talking to each other, but in dream state."

"Yeah!" Jamie smiled and then frowned "Does that mean I don't like James anymore?"

Carlos brought her face back up to see his "It might... did you and James have an argument before?"

"Not that it mattered, but not that I can remember." She looked down, but to him when he poked her nose

"You need to stop looking down."

"I just can't help it!" Jamie flailed her arms around and turned away "I shouldn't be here with you in the first place!"

Carlos knew where Jamie was coming from, but grabbed her arms and turned her around. He realize to let his grip loose a little when he saw Jamie about to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Jamie!" He said wrapping his arms around her "Please forgive me."

She hugged him right back and tears began running down her cheeks. "Carlos..."

He brought her chin up once again, and smiled at her. "You know something?"

"What?" She said blinking the tears away, and sniffled

"I can love you more than James or any other guy." He dipped down and placed his lips on Jamie's.

She froze underneath him then melted two seconds later knowing that...

'This is a dream and once I open my eyes I'll be in my bus with James!' she thought after she opened her eyes.

********Jamie and James' room********

'Just as I thought!' Jamie yawned and stretched a before getting up.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that I left you hanging! If you don't like Kogan, but like Diatone (James and Jamie) You can skip Kogan... I don't care. Thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing!<p>

(Btw: Kogan will be a challenge for me to write... so please don't ask me to do something that has season three... because I haven't watched it yet.)


	24. Chapter 23: Jamie meets Isabelle

I Don't Own BTR! Please enjoy! :P

* * *

><p>********4:00********<p>

Jamie looked at the bedside table to see her phone and glasses. She picked them up and looked for new messages.

_New message from Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight _

Carlos: I hope you are doing ok. James might have told you to text me, but maybe because you're so drawn to your phone... anyways I'm sorry if I freaked you out in the dream.

Jamie: OMG! I though it wasn't real!

She went to look at Logan's next.

Logan: You left with Carlos instead of James! Does James know about this?

Jamie: Yes, and if he wasn't he would've told me to tell Carlos no.

Then her brother at last. She was scared to even see what her brother wrote, but it was so different than what she expected.

Kendall: Hey James told me that you're going out with Carlos for the day. I hope you have fun and I love you."

Jamie: Thanks, brother. I love you too.

As Jamie was about to walk out of the room, James appears out of nowhere. She doesn't notice he's there till she hits his chest.

_Thud. _Her phone goes up in the air and lands on James' head. They both look at each other and began to laugh as he got her phone off his head.

"Good afternoon, sunshine." James smiled putting her phone in his pocket and wrapping his arms around her. "What are you doing?"

********4:30********

Jamie responds by wrapping her arms around him. "Good afternoon, my Diamond." She had her head buried in his shirt. "I'm just texting the other three."

"Oh." He looked down at her and smiled "Are you still sleepy?"

She nodded and he could feel her going to sleep. He picked her up bridal style and hear a gasp from her. She managed to look into his hazel eyes feeling scared for her life.

"You know, you're never going to sleep tonight if you keep doing what you're doing."

"I know that, but today has worn me out."

"I want you to meet someone."

Jamie rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms "Is it another man?"

"No." He chuckled "It's a girl about a year older than Carlos."

Jamie's arms dropped and she sighed "So she is 19?"

"Yes." He turned around and began walking out of the room. "Her name is-"

"I'll say it." A woman in the bathroom came out "My name is Isabelle Jane Hunter."

Isabelle's middle name struck a cord in Jamie's heart, even her appearance looked like Jane's.

Isabelle has long brown hair that was tied back in a high ponytail. She had blue/green eyes and smiled like not a care in the world went by. Jane was about three inches taller than Jamie, but Isabelle was about five. She was as pale as her and skinnier than her as well. So she stood about 5' 8" and weighed about 120 -130 pounds.

Jamie had a little bit of jealously, but she looked over looks to see personality.

********5:00********

Isabelle wore a white tank top, over a black, long sleeved jacket with beads on the shoulders, light blue, skinny, jeans and black ballerina flats.

James lets her down gently and nudges her forwards towards Isabelle. With fear, and her boyfriend behind her back, Jamie walks to Isabelle and smiles.

"Hi, Isabelle. I'm Jamie Danelle Knight." She out her arm forward for a hand shake

"Nice to meet you, Jamie." She shook her hand back "Before I came, James said that all six of us are going to eat out where you and Carlos ate before."

"Ok!" She perked up. "I'm ready!"

"I texted the other boys and they're ready to go." James spoke opening the door for the girls.

"Thanks." They both said and James shut the door behind them. Before long they were in the car and driving to Gilligan's.

* * *

><p>If you don't like Kogan, but like Diatone (James and Jamie) You can skip Kogan... I don't care. Thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing!<p>

(Btw: Kogan will be a challenge for me to write... so please don't ask me to do something that has season three... because I haven't watched it yet.)


	25. Non-Chapter: Update on my life

I'm really sorry! Truly I am! I haven't been updating at all! I've recently moved from my cosuin's house to living with my sisters again.

Then I had to readjust to not living with three people to living with eight plus a two (about to be three) year old (that's including me!)

I'm sorry that you've been waiting for so long. After moving in I didn't get internet till today and I probably won't be on till time schedules are made... since there are six kids...

Well I hope you can just stay with me for a bit... also my email had changed with you ever want to get ahold of me.

Please stay tuned with me... Thank you! :)


	26. Chapter 25: Dinner and Boy Issues!

I Don't Own BTR! Please enjoy! :P

* * *

><p>********5:00********<p>

Everybody arrived at the restaurant. When Jamie saw that Carlos had gotten out of her car, she wouldn't even look at him.

'It's one of those days." She told herself, and then her inner mind spoke up

**_YOU'RE KIDDING ME? You're joking, right?_**

'I hope I was…' She sighed 'Nothing between Carlos and I will never be the same again.'

**_You know you're loved and cared for, right?_**

'Yeah, and what does that mean?'

**_It means you have somebody behind your back. You have your brother, his boyfriend/band mate, your boyfriend and maybe that new friend, Isabelle. _**

'Maybe… you know I'm skeptical about new people.'

**_Yes, I know you are. Just try to relax and have a great time. _**

'Thanks. I'll try.' She smiled and walked to the front door

As she neared the door she heard James shout her name.

"Jamie! Wait for us!"

Her head whipped back and saw the five of them coming after her, running.

Jamie smiled and sighed. 'Maybe the voice was right. I don't have to dwell on the negative stuff… just positive.'

"You know I'm faster than anybody else…" She chuckled as James pats her back and pants for air.

"You know not to walk off on your own as well." Kendall comes to her other side "You might have forgotten that you're loved, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." Jamie looks to the ground "I'm sorry."

As Logan opens the door for the others Kendall spoke and gave a kiss on her forehead "It's alright, Jamie."

They all walk in, smell the aroma and scent the atmosphere in the air. Most of the booths had two people in them and bigger tables were open. The air had the smell of pasta and garlic. It reminded Jamie of couples and spaghetti.

'I love this smell!' Jamie breathed the air 'I wish I can live in this aroma!'

When they sat it went like this (left to right):

Carlos, Isabelle, Jamie, James, Kendall and Logan.

"So, Jamie..." Isabelle spoke "Do you enjoy being Kendall's twin sister?"

********5:30********

"Yeah, I do!" Jamie smiled a huge grin when Kendall saw it, his heart filled with butterflies.

He enjoyed having his new sister around and was more enthralled if she enjoyed him.

"Jamie..." Kendall said across James' way.

"Yes, Kendall." She responded. 'What is it?"

"Well I was wondering if you and Logan wanted to do something like you and Carlos did today."

"Sure!" She smiled "Anything for my brother's bf!"

"Thanks, Jamie!" Logan held his heart in his hands "You'll have fun the next time we have a break."

"I hope for the best!" She smiled huge as Isabelle look to the four guys and girl who enjoyed each other's company.

The waiter showed up and took their drink orders.

James: Water

Carlos: Coke

Logan: Sprite

Kendall: Water

Isabelle: Raspberry Ice Tea

Jamie: Shirley temple

Everyone except Carlos looked at her, thinking that she was drinking an alcoholic type of drink. Jamie sighed heavily and said the same thing that she said to Carlos earlier that day.

"Yes and no, but they have less alcohol than cough syrup! I can have three and not feel a single strain of alcohol."

"Oh so it's considered a soda then?" Kendall asked

"Yeah, but I loved the cherries." She said as the drinks came out to them.

Usually she has three to four cherries with her drink, but she got five. So she gave one to her bf, brother, and Carlos.

"Here try it!" She smiled to them.

They looked at each other then plopped them in their mouths. If it were magic their tongues were lit and knew sweet taste of candied cherries.

"What kind of cherries are these, Jamie?" James looked over to her and shoulder bumped her.

********6:00********

"Maraschino cherries, my sweet darling of mine." She smiled to him and looked at the other guys. "You guys like it?"

"Yes we do, Jamie." Kendall smiled.

They ordered their food and left with full bellies as they went to their cars.

********7;30*********

"What's wrong with you, Jamie?" James asked as they pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

"Nothing." She sighed and quickly grabbed her phone out of her pocket. "I just need to text someone."

"Who might that be?"

"Logan." She monotone

"What about, my sunshine?"

"It's really important..."

"Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"I rather not..." Jamie looked over to him directly in the eyes "Please don't be hurt, but I don't feel comfortable talking about to you."

"I'm not hurt." He smiled then began to follow Logan and Kendall in front. "We only been dating for about four to five days now...I would actually understand that you wouldn't want yo share everything with me...I completely respect your privacy."

"You do?" She asked, raising her curiosity a bit

"I do." He said looking forward to the road, while his mind is running for the thought of...

'What are you thinking? Are you really going to let her text Logan or you going to check what's wrong and get to the bottom of her question?'

"Thanks, sweetheart!" She smiled and text Logan right away.

Jamie: Logan! You have to help me! I'm having boy troubles!

She waited for the phone to buzz till they parked into the parking lot where they had their buses parked.

_New message from Logan Mitchell_

Logan: I'm sorry I couldn't answer you anytime soon, but I was driving. What's the boy troubles? James and Carlos?

Jamie: Yes them! Who else could be conflicting me!? You know me better than anyone else...my brother might be on the same wavelength as you.

As Jamie got out the car, Logan and her shared a two second look and then James wrapped his arm around her waist, walking to their bus.

_New message from Logan Mitchell_

Logan: Well what's the problem? James seem to like you as his own blood and what about Carlos?

The famous girl went in the bus and sat down in her famous seat by the window. She wasn't ready to share what was on her mind, but the only way to let it out was to tell him.

Jamie: Well Carlos was in a dream of mine and I kissed him. Then after I woke up he text me saying "I hope you are doing ok. James might have told you to text me, but maybe because you're so drawn to your phone... anyways I'm sorry if I freaked you out in the dream." And I thought it wasn't real! I started to freak out and James kept giving me this vibe that he doesn't want to hurt me...I don't know why! Can you shed any light on this problem?

It was about three minutes before Logan got back to her.

_New message from Logan Mitchell_

********8:00********

Logan: You know...it might be that Carlos was maybe in the dream and you both were talking to each other. I never thought I would ever hear someone say that they met someone that talked to them in real life then text them about it. All I can say is... do what you think is best...

Jamie: Thanks, Logan...

_New message from Logan Micthell_

Logan: I'm sorry, but that's all I can do for now...

Jamie: I understand...thanks anyways.

That was the last time she heard from Logan for the night. Jamie looked out the famous window and bus was ready to go to the next place... Salt Lake City, UT!

"Are you ready for the next city?" James asked as he sat down right next to her.

"Yes, I am." She smiled putting her phone away. "I text Logan and I'm done talking to him for tonight."

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower and head to bed." He got up and kissed her cheek "Night, Jamie."

"Good night, my Diamond." She waved as he went into the bathroom then Isabelle sat right in front of her. "Hey there, Is."

"Hey there, girl." She smiled and stretched "Are you going to bed or wait till your beauty is out of the shower?"

"I'm getting on in the morning. I'm heading to our room to change and go to sleep." She got up and turned her head to Isabelle.

"Do you have to leave soon?" She asked.

"James decided that I'll follow you guys to keep you company." She got up then pointed to a camper on wheels. "That's my home on wheels...so if you're going to bed...I'll see you tomorrow." She opened the door.

"Alright see you later, Isabelle." Jamie waved and the door closed.

With that Jamie's body barely carried itself to her and James' room that she quickly changed into her Pajamas and fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

><p>Now when I was writing this I had trouble with Isabelle making the name in different variations...Isabeel, Issabel, or Isabella... I should change her name, but I'll keep it like it is for now.<p>

If you don't like Kogan, but like Diatone (James and Jamie) You can skip Kogan... I don't care. Thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Thanks for making me your favorite author and story... So please keep reviewing!

(Btw: Kogan will be a challenge for me to write... so please don't ask me to do something that has season three... because I haven't watched it yet.)


End file.
